kid x crona: Hades and persephone
by meiniv
Summary: this is kid and crona pairing in the myth called Hades and Persephone. inspiration was from crystallic sky. hope you guys like it. has some humor
1. Chapter 1

Hades and Persephone

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not writing, a lot has happened for the past 3 to four years. I will try my best to finish the other story. Hopefully you'll like this one. Four things to know**

**1\. None of the characters of Soul eater belongs to me**

**2\. Crona is Boy**

**3\. The myth does not belong to me.**

**4\. Enjoy**

Ch. 1

In the land of the living where all life is prospering through the day, one hides in the shadows amongst the trees. That one living being is crona. Crona hides in the forest made by Demeter, goddess of the earth and also known as mother Earth and the mother of crona. Due to being the child of the goddess, crona is hidden amongst the life Demeter created to protect crona from the danger of the world.

Crona within the shadows sat under the branches of the willow tree wondering what the feeling within his heart seemed…Hollow. As crona was about to ponder more of this, a shadow hovers. Spook by the shadow, Crona jumped and tripped over a root and fell to the ground.

"M-mother h-hello, welcome home. I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, I-I-if it was s-s-s-someone e-else, I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

Demeter seeing her son shy and embarrassed, made Demeter felt worried and happy. Happy her child needed her and worried for crona's safety. To Demeter, crona was as fragile as glass and so innocent and yet precious more than all the life in the world. If she were to let go of crona to the world or worse someone, that fragile treasure of hers will shattered and be tainted by everything that is cruel and evil. Crona is truly a beauty if Demeter ever let crona out and see the world. Demeter feared after her mortal husband's death, Demeter hid crona in her forest that no mortal has ever went in knowing they would feel the wrath of the goddess. Demeter helping her child up giggled and showed a smile to crona.

"Oh my dear Crona," Demeter said "don't ever feel so shy around me, but even then your shyness makes you more adorable."

Seeing her child blush, Demeter knew the moments with her child is truly the greatest treasure than all the gold or any riches of the world.

"If you don't mind me asking mother, why are you here and not at the harvest with the other gods. It is the beginning of the summer."

Snapping out her mind Demeter reply, "oh that reminds me, my dear son since you are in human years, 18, I would like you to come with me to Olympus."

"O-o-o-o-lympus! But mother that is only for the gods and goddesses! I'm not welcome. I don't have any powers. Oh I can't deal with them making fun of me or hurting me! Oh moth-"

Before he could say any more, winds were howling and everything felt so cold but it did not matter, this was Demeter showing her angry side.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, they will wish they had never done that and if they do, they will suffer my Wrath. Understand?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-YES MOTHER!"

"Good. Now get dress, we will be leaving soon~" Demeter said lovingly and cheerily. Crona felt dumbfounded and yet not so surprised. Demeter has been and always will be bipolar.

At Olympus-

"Mother may I ask you something?"

"What is it my dear crona?" Demeter said while fixing crona's hair.

"I- I- I have this feeling of wanting something?" crona said quietly. Crona knew the love his mother gave him but the love between two people is something he could not understand.

"My dear son, why are you talking about? Are you getting ideas of wanting to go out to the world? I lost your father; I am not going to lose you for some flimsy desire of an adventure!"

"It's not that mother. I – I – I – I just want to know what it feels like to love….." crona said saying those last six words in a whisper.

"Love my dear sweet boy~! You don't need that~! You just need my love is all? No son of mine needs the love from a sinful girl."

Crona felt embarrassed for the fact his mother did not truly know he did not really like girls. Although he was always accompanied by maka who was daughter of spirit, the god of all gods and goddesses also known as Zeus though he love maka like a sister, that was just it. Crona was also accompanied by tsubaki, goddess of wisdom and also known as Athena. Then there was Blair, goddess of love who even beauty was too great, did not see her attractive. Crona wanted or believed he wanted was someone strong and caring and would make him feel safe. Such wishes won't happen as long as he is cared by his mother. For his sake, he hoped he will never have to deal with his mother knowing.

He reacted hugging his mother back."Yes mother. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is ch. 2! As we all know: I don't own soul Eater nor the myth and yes crona is still a boy. No Gender change. hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

As they enter through the gates and entered Olympus, almost all eyes were on crona's mother. One set of golden eyes name death the kid also known as Hades hid in the shadows behind the pillars was gazing possessively and lovingly on crona. The king of the underworld who has an over obsess of symmetry had always watch on crona since he first saw crona. He remembered that day well.

_Flashback-_

_The day he himself had to bring back a dammed soul to the underworld. After trying to find that soul he decided to search another place but before he teleported, he heard a small child cry, thinking how it could get interesting, entered the forest of Demeter. He pondered 'what is a child doing here? Probably got lost. Foolish' he thought. Kid had never truly showed no kindness to humans especially to his own, he knew what is was like to be alone and lost as a child and would show sympathy to a child. Getting close, he sees something rather unique. A small child, no more than six years old, had pink hair and beautiful dark blue almost onyx like color. He thought the child was truly almost symmetrical, believing it was a girl. _

_"Little girl are you lost?" he spoke._

_"EEEP! Someone is here! Mother will be upset and I don't know how to deal with m-m-mother mad!" the child crying even more._

_Feeling utterly guilty and annoyed a little because the "girl" was crying, he knelt down and tried to calm the poor little "girl"._

_"I didn't mean to frighten you little one. I while close to the area I heard you crying. Are you ok?" Those big beautiful eyes were staring at him and showed a little smile that warmed his cold heart._

_"Y-y-yes I am. And I'm s-sorry for crying. Mother doesn't like people coming to her forest."_

_'Her' forest? Does this mean this child is Demeter's child? I didn't know she had a child? Then he remembered, her husband was killed in war and was betrayed by medusa the witch._

_"What is your name little girl?"_

_"C-Crona sir." 'She' said blushing._

_"How odd name for a girl…. My name is kid" He didn't want to tell her his name thinking he might scare her. He then noticed the little 'girl' turning deep red_

_"Are you ok?"_

_"__I-i-i-im a boy__"_

_"A What? I could not hear you?"_

_"I'm a boy…"_

_ Kid felt dumbfounded and shock._

_"I'm sorry for the misinterpretation. Where is your mother? You shouldn't be by yourself in the woods"_

_"Mother is with the other gods in Olympus, mourning for father….." crona said beginning to cry again._

_"I'm sorry for your father's death." Then a thought occurred to him._

_"Would you like me to keep you company for a while" a part of his mind was shouting he had to find the witch and head back to his lonesome kingdom. But his mind changed seeing the little boy smile bigger but then hid that smile away in an embarrassed way that was just too cute._

_"If that's ok with …."_

_Kid enjoyed keeping Crona company and telling him stories of his adventures, (not telling him who he truly is or any other relating to the underworld).as the sun was beginning to set, kid was about to bid his farewell to the small boy, the boy pulled his cloak. _

_"C-c-can you come back again please?"_

_At first he was going to make an excuse but instead agreed._

_"I will if you do me a favor, I will come back if you keep this a secret. Promise?"_

_"I will." The smile crona gave him made him smile back._

_The times he kept Crona company the harder it was to leave, then all changed on a fateful day._

_Medusa._

_Crona was sitting by a small pond looking at the ducklings swimming in the pond. As he was watching the ducklings, a woman came out of the woods. He turned around and saw a woman with cold eyes staring back at him._

_"You must be Crona? Your father talked a lot about you."_

_Crona was frightened, something about her was scary and all he could do was stand._

_"W-who a-a-are you? Mother doesn't allow anyone to come here…" crona said he was waiting for the right time to run._

_"Really? Than who was it you allow to come here Hmm? I've been watching you and your 'guest'" she began to walk closer "because he was around, I couldn't get near you and well now I have my chance why not?" she held a knife out and before she could strike, crona ran as fast as he could, but fell. Before he could try to get up, medusa had her foot on his back. _

_"To think I was worried of Demeter's wrath when I tried to seduce your father. He didn't even give me a glance, even when I disguised myself as her, nothing. I hated that your father ignored me, telling me over and over he loved his family. How dare he refuse, so I killed him! Stab in the back they would say. But I wasn't done yet; I wanted revenge on your mother, what a better way than to kill her by killing her son. Tell your father I sent my regards….."_

_"Are you alright crona!?"_

_Crona just stared blank, but thinking of what medusa said._

_'Useless. Freak.'Before he could try to run, a pair of strong arms held him close to an armored chest._

_"Don't believe what she said. you are perfect crona. you are unique in your own way."_

_Crona then began to relax in his hold. Thinking over and over what he said._

_"Crona!" Demeter cried out._

"Mother!_" crona turned from kid and ran to Demeter. But Demeter pushed him behind her, feeling he powers everywhere. _

_"How dare you! You enter my home you wretched disgusted! How dare you try have your way with him! he is a child! You of all should know my wrath is not to be trifled with ha-"_

_"Please save whatever Blasphemy you have to say, hold your tongue especially when your son is here!"_

_Crona tugged on Demeter's dress._

_"Mother please doesn't hurt him! He saved me from her!" crona pointed out at the body._

_"You saved him..." Demeter said in shock and bowed. "Please accept my apology for saying such crude and other hurtful things Lord Ha-"_

_"It's alright," he said cutting her off again.__He didn't want crona to know who he is yet.__"Crona is important to you. If I had someone I love, I would assume. If you excuse me, I'll be taking this witch now where she belongs"_

_"Of course Ha- sir." Demeter said understanding the situation. she remembered her stories she told crona about Hades. if she told crona who he was, she crona would fear him more._

_Crona was going to thank his hero but his mother held him tight and as he turned to look back, kid left along with a dead medusa._

_Flashback end_

Ever since then, kid could never stop watching over the child but only now in the distance in his Kingdom. But the more the child grew and showed changes from a boy to a man, kid couldn't help but had the more than just need to protect Crona, but something more that had the death kings heart slowly beating.

Somewhere in the harvest, crona was listening to the others talking. As far as he knew what his friends told him, Black star known as Hercules was telling his tales fighting hundreds of Cyclops only to use his bare hands. Maka was telling him about her time studying under Franken steins teaching is known to be the king of the sea known as Poseidon. As crona was listening, he couldn't help but feel he was being watch. As he look around he saw golden eyes staring back at him in the shadows, somehow his heart began to beat a little faster.

'Why is my heart beating a little faster? It hasn't beat that fast since….' Realization hit him. It was kid, his hero who saved him when he was a little boy, the hero that he had hoped to see after all these years. Without realizing, his feet moved to those captivating yet hypnotizing eyes. Without acknowledging anyone else around, he did not notice an arm wrapped around by his neck from the god of war name Ragnarok.

"gupi, if it isn't the little pink head crona." Ragnarok said giving him knoogies

"Quit it ragnarok, I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!"

"'I don't know how to deal with you giving me knoogies!' you can't deal with anything, how are you going to survive in the world? Oh wait; you live with your mommy. What a mommas boys."

"Let go!"

"Not until you say please!"

"Please!"

"Please what~?"

"Maka Chop!"

Maka gave her infamous chop on the head on Ragnarok, knowing he won't be up for a while.

"Thank you maka for helping me but you didn't have to that, he was going to let go." Croan said while frowning.

"He had it coming crona! He had to know he shouldn't do this to you!"

"So what did I miss this time? Am I late?" the messenger of the gods, soul came down.

"Yeah I was gonna beat the hell out of Ragnarok until maka came and took my chance!" black star said grumpily.

"Please, maka could beat you with one hand; look at the high mighty war god." Soul said point out the knocked out god of war.

"AAAAWWW he's knocked out now~? What am I going to do for fun now~" Blair said wearing a very skimpy dress.

"Hey soul why don't you play with me~"

Before he could say no he had a nosebleed after Blair position showing her chest a little too close for comfort.

"Aw soul doesn't feel like playing, how about you black star?" but black star was trying to prove he could be a better god than spirit by trying to challenge Stein in a battle.

"Neither does black star…. How about you crona?"

"N-no thank you." Crona said. Not blushing but rather showing a small hint of disgust.

"But I can make you feel good~. Don't be a party pooper crona…."

"No thank you Blair. Please leave me alone. "

Blair was upset knowing she couldn't seduce him. She remembers the time she almost succeeded in seducing his father if Demeter wasn't there, but then again her approach was her in a birthday suit.

"Fine I'm sure I can get someone have fun with me."

As crona and maka were helping soul with his nosebleed, Blair spotted Kid. Having a mischievous smile on her face, she cat walk her way to him.

"Aw is the king of the dead alone again? How about I keep you company hmm?"

Unlike all the gods, kid was easily repulsed by her.

"Don't even try; even your beauty can't pierce my heart. Beside what will Sid say knowing his wife was fooling around with other gods?"

"Oh like Sid would be mad at me. He couldn't even if he tried."

"Last time I check his anger rivals Demeter."

"Speaking of Demeter, I overheard a certain demi god is up for grabs. Spirit is going to announce it soon enough after overhearing crona talking to his mother about the l word~. And last time I check, some people might have the hot's for him, since he shows little power and he so happens to be the son of Mother Nature. I mean if anyone were to marry him, they get **all** the benefits…" She smirk, trying to push Kid's button, the god of Death rarely came to the harvest, and seeing him here watching the demi god amongst his peers was the chance to see some fun.

"Your point" kid tried to sound he could careless but in truth he was hoping for the chance to come and to find a chance like this; he was not going to lose it but hearing some people especially unsymmetrical just almost made him want to bring out a plague, not caring about Spirits wrath or Demeter's.

Blair pouted but knew slowly his mask was falling. "My point is you can finally get him. Now's your chance to have your little pink haired boy, no one would want to challenge you, minus Ragnarok and Black Star. But be careful~. The god of war may not show any care, but he does act somewhat like a brother to him, even if crona may not see him."

"Please ragnarok is not the least of my worries. Beside why should I listen to you? For all I know you could be lying? Beside crona is merely human all in all, there is no point for me going after him when eventually he will die." though he does admit getting Ragnarok away will be a challenge. He will not let this stop him. He felt horribly bad for saying those words but giving Blair pleasure of his reactions was not going to be given her by a long shot.

Blair just pouted in defeat. "Sigh. You're lost. I might even tell Demeter to be very Precautious on her son~."

As she walked away, kid began to sort out a plan to get his prize and a plan to get back at blair for her utterly trying to intervene on his plan.

'Soon you'll be mine crona.'

"Gods and goddesses, please settle down I have an announcement!" Spirit proclaims.

'Speak of the high and mighty of an excuse.' Kid thought. He loathe spirit since he out cheated his claim to Olympus and to rather rule the dead.

"As you all know my sweet and beautiful Maka has become a mighty goddess and her brother," pointing out Black star. "Is also on his way to become the greatest hero and strongest Demi god alive."

"But this announcement is for Son of Demeter whose name, ugh….."

"Crona," maka said by her father's side angrily to her father forgetting.

"Right! Crona, you are now at the perfect age the age…. To be wed!"

Every god and goddess was shock or surprise by such an announcement. Ragnarok who was a while ago awake, was spitting his drink out hearing this.

"How dare you!" Demeter cried out. "My son will not be given to some whore! He is my son not yours! I will not have it"

"Which is why this will be interesting. Whoever and I mean not just women but also men as well, will compete for the hand of little cona."

"Crona." Demeter said her temper rising.

"Right. And also Demeter cannot intervene for herself or for Crona. With that, best of luck to the **one** that wins Crona." spirit said but his eyes straight to a certain death god.

'So spirit is lending me a hand in this, how kind of him…'

"Hold on a sec!" the god of war said "how about this, I be Crona's body guard. If anyone passes me, wins their hand for Crona."

Spirit frowned at this. "And why should you do this? As far as I remember, you don't like Crona. Why do this if this is a waste of your time."

But Ragnarok was giving his psychopathic smile that gave everyone the chills. "To be able to challenge the mighty so called warriors, I aint gonna let this slip out of my hand. Not by a long shot. And no one aint gonna take my favorite punching bag from me. "

Crona was shock above all knowing he was not going to see another day of life again.

**Oh how he was not too far from the truth. Well what do you guys think so far pretty good? Please review.**

**Oh how he was not too far from the truth. Well what do you guys think so far pretty good? Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**hi just a reminder! **

**i dont own the myth nor SE and its characters. Crona is a boy.**

**Rated T for Ragnarok's cursing**

Ch. 3

After the harvest, crona was scared out of his wits end. After the announcement spirit made, warriors across the land and even gods and goddesses tried to woo him. By surprise Ragnarok was protecting him. In payment, he wanted some of crona had to make him food.

"For a wimpy boy, you sure know how to cook. Being with Blair on the side, she's horrible at cooking. If you weren't a boy, I'd have you as my wife by now."

"D-d-d-d-don't say that, I don't know how to deal with you saying that…" crona said blushing a deep red. He saw Ragnarok laughing knowing how embarrassed he could be.

"Lighten up. Besides be thankful you haven't been taken by some wannabe hero or hopefully not from the children of spirit…. Ugh annoying half demi gods, especially that half god black star."

Crona nodded. Even though he likes Maka as a sister, she herself can sometimes act like spirit, despite her being more proper and respectful, even she can be hard to be around. As he was picking fruit, a thought came across his mind.

"I wanted to ask you, why are you protecting me?"

Ragnarok flinch, he looked up from his meal.

"You really want to know?" crona just nod.

"Alright" Ragnarok turned from his food to look at Crona. "The reason I'm doing this is really simple. You're scrawny, weak and not even capable to fight. You're an easy pick for anyone. But even I see that aint a fair challenge. Spirit may be god of gods, but all I see is a lazy womanizer. His kids may be a challenge but even they are annoying when they try to get something from me. I see you as a little brother alright. I mean yeah your weak but you have a good heart that a lot of people take for granted. Being in your mom's shadow; you don't let it stop you. You deserve a lot of credit for not cracking already. You're the only demi god who doesn't annoy me. You don't even try to gain something out of it like Blair."

"But why do you let her you know…"crona began to blush more.

"I'm a guy and also the god of war. What do you think?" he said as he turned around to finish eating

"Oh... Hey Ragnarok?"

"What?" he turned around and was surprised by a hug.

"Thank you for protecting me. And everything you have done for me."

Blushing a little, he lightly blushes and gently pushes him away. "Don't ever tell anyone about this ever again. Besides, your mom would kill me."

"Ok." crona said, still smiling.

In the underworld

"Damn you Ragnarok, you're lucky crona cares for you, if not. you would be dead where you stand."

"Sheesh kid relax, you said it yourself you got nothing to worry about him, besides isn't it almost time for you to set your plan into action?"

Kid turned and saw Liz, one of the souls that work for him and his trusted friend. He sighed and smirk "your right, soon I'll have my dear crona in my arms and to be soon my wife and nothing will stop me from having him."

"YAY! Kid will have his happily ever after! I'll go and get a giraffe to be the priest to your ceremony!"

Kid losing his temper and turned to the other soul name patty. "FOR THE LAST TIME WERE NOT HAVING A GIRAFFE FOR OUR WEDDING!" kid yelled.

And before he could take a glimpse of his cute pink haired boy, he saw all of his furniture including his chess like table with all the pieces ten inches off.

"PATTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Kid then began to fix everything back in perfect symmetry but only to be ruined by patty.

Liz staring at the situation she thought, 'why me.'

In Demeter's forest-

As Ragnarok was sharpening his weapons, crona was tending to the plants that grew there in his mother's garden. Without knowing kid was watching in the shadows as if a predator was stalking his prey. he could not help but felt impatient, in all his years of having patience, he couldn't hold the wait any longer but knew patience is worth , especially when he will have crona soon enough.

Before coming here, he had send out a "rumor" of ragnarok being stronger than Black star and since rumor spreads faster than the plague; black star will be here soon enough. speak of the Devil. Black star starts to cut down some of the trees.

"HEY GOD OF WAR! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED TO PROVE BE THE STRONGEST ABOVE ALL!"

Ragnarok saw crona eyes twitching and began to cry.

"Damn you ass hole! No one makes Crona cry but me!"

Soon there was an all out battle between them. As crona was continuing to cry, he didn't realize a person behind him.

"Please don't cry crona, seeing you in tears hurt's more than a dagger to the heart. Their fight is not worth your tears. "

Crona stopped and kept still turned and saw his old hero still the same as he was before only crona was five inches short from kid. Feeling his body tremble and cheeks turning red, he could only do was run to him and hug him.

"K-kid! I miss you!"

All kid could do was hold his urge to take him and hold onto his little pink demi god in his hold.

"And I miss you my Agape."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

As Crona was holding onto kid as if he was the only life line to keep him from leaving this world, kid held him to his body as if his life depended on it. Before crona let go the sound of trees tumbling down, having crona clinging to kid even more.

"Let us go somewhere a little far from this chaos."

"but-"

"Do you trust me?" kid said his golden eyes staring into those deep dark bluish greenish colors lovingly.

"O-of course I –I do. I was just thinking what mother would mother say. Oh I don't think I could deal with mother mad at you..."

"Please don't be concern for me, right now I'm concern for you, especially such unsymmetrical mess is happening right now. I just want you to be away from such mess that could harm you. "

Crona was blushing and giggling remembering the time he and kid hung out when he was younger. Those time he remember kid trying to have mothers garden symmetrical, and had his room in order, considering there was not much. Those times were far too long.

Kid hearing crona giggled made him smiled. After that fateful day, crona was truly out of his reach, the times crona cried, he couldn't be there to hold him. Crona never truly laughed or giggled, and even then it was rare. But now with crona here giggling, it made him happy knowing he could only bring out the true crona. Kid grabbed crona's hand (gently) and leads him away from the area.

While they were walking, Crona was blushing so much; he tried to hide it from Kid. But Kid knew it and positively loved it more knowing that blush was only for him.

"It has been so long since we last saw each other hasn't it?" kid said breaking the silence.

"I-it has. …"crona said but soon stop noticing they were close to the mountains and far from the house.

"What is wrong?" kid asks, hoping crona did not took the wrong idea.

"We're a little too far from home... I've never been this far... "

Kid smiled, knowing how crona was so innocent and glad he had so much trust in him.

"Do not fear me crona. After not being able to enjoy the small moments with you, it left a void, a void I wish to fill with the presence from you, maybe more than just your presence."

Crona was blushing madly now, feeling he could faint. Taking a small step back, he tripped and waited for the impact. But he instead felt strong arms held him tight.

"Even as a small child, you were a little clumsy…" kid showed him a genuine smile.

As Kid let crona get a good balance, let go, but missed already the warmth from crona.

"May I ask you a question kid?"

"Of course anything for you my dear."

Crona tried to control his blushing but failed.

"Why did you left? Why didn't you come back? I never told mother that you came; I even waited at the same spot we first met… I thought you didn't came was because you didn't like me anymore…" crona was beginning to cry. i kept thinking the only reason you never came back was because I was a freak- EEP!"

Kid held crona to him, not giving any space but just holding crona to his chest, feeling crona's heart beating faster.

"Ever since that day I never stopped watching over you. There was never a day I stopped thinking about you. Knowing I had enemies, they would do anything to see me break. I could not allow to you crona. I-"

"Pinky where are you!"

Kid heard Ragnarok not too far from where they were. Must have beaten Black star earlier than expected, just when I was going to confess my love for him… better go to plan B' kid thought.

"Oh dear, Ragnarok must have been looking for me." Before crona could say more, kid held him close to his chest.

"I'm Afraid not Crona. You see I have for a long time waited for the perfect moment and I will not allow anyone to ruin it…" '

Hearing him say that, gave crona chills. Before crona could call out to ragnarok, kid held crona's head and smash his lips to crona. Crona had blushed a very deep red but soon felt drowsy and before he could do anything, he fell limp in kids arms.

Kid smirk as he knew the toxin he had Liz whip up would work. Though he knew it would only last for a while so he held him in bridal style. Gazing at the lovely demi god in his hands, he knew he was perfect.

"CRONAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Too bad his search will only be in vain. If he doesn't mind, I will take my soon to be bride with me to my kingdom." And at an instant, he was gone.

Slowly, crona woke up and got up only to see the dim room. The room was elegantly beautiful and so… symmetrical? He saw the whole room literally symmetrical, from the ceiling, to the floor to all the way to his bed. He looked around hoping to find the answers and found none. He slowly got up only to tumble on his own footsteps.

"I wouldn't walk too much if I were you; you might hurt yourself more..."

Crona looked around and found piercing gold eyes staring at him.

"This venom, although doesn't last that long on the dead seems to last on the living. But then again, you're the first to be given this venom."

"W-wait you said the dead, why would you kiss the dead with venom for?" Crona was awfully confused by this new information.

"Please do not believe I kiss the dead, they are not worthy for such a precious affection…." He begins to walk closer to Crona. But as crona went backwards, he fell backwards on the bed. Kid leaned over him and went near to crona's face, pushing a few strands away from his face.

"Besides," he said in a whisper as their noses touches, "you are such a beautiful and perfect in my eyes and worthy for a precious affection." And kissed crona affectionately. Almost giving in, crona pulled away, realizing one thing that made him fear for his life.

"Y-your Hades!" Crona stated.

"Yes I am," kid said getting up. "I have lived so long that I had realized this kingdom needs a Queen and I need a wife, or rather a husband."

Crona no longer feeling tired, rather fully awake.

"Please don't be frightened by this. I wanted to explain this to you in a better way, but seeing we would be interrupted, I had no other choice."

"By kidnapping me from my only family that I have left!? Why didn't you just tell me instead of taking me away?"

"Would you believe me if I told you? If I remember right you were denied by all things, even the simplest of thing such as love by others or to even go if just one day to the world by your mother who also told you about me. Even the times watching over you I saw you depress that even though your mother was there for you, she herself was not around all the time."

'When you put it that way… no. mother may have been there for me but kept me in a prison rather than a home. Even when Ragnarok or maka or the others kept an eye on him and cared for him, only did it just for their sake from being under the wrath of his mother.' Crona thought of this but still felt guilty now, not understanding the whole situation but still will not stop being mad at him for being kidnapped.

"Crona my love, I have been watching over you since the day we first met. When I first met you, you were and still are fragile. Your mother could only hide you from the world but could not truly protect you from harm. I however kept people like Medusa away from harming you. No one has ever showed care nor kindness to me, even children at young ages feared me. But you didn't. At first you did fear, but only for my safety from your mother. You showed more loving and caring than I had from anyone else. After the first times spending with you I began to take the chance and hung out with you more. The more I spend time with you, the more harder for me to leave, and I knew no one has ever made me felt that way. But after that day of you almost getting killed I knew right then what I had to do. I kept a distance knowing if they found out important you are to me, they would try to hurt you, knowing that would hurt men- no it would kill that only part that made me have something that is precious. But as you started to grow, so did my heart… and decided to wait until you were old enough for me to properly court you."

Crona felt awed and shock after hearing his confession. No one has ever said that to him. Those caring affections said by kid were new. Crona looked into kid's eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie or something.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? If you are I don't think I could ever deal with a broken heart…"

Without realizing, kid had him in his arms.

"What I say is true my beloved. All the tales I've told you were true. My declaration for you is true. If you believe I'm insane then so be it because I would only go crazy for you. If you wish, I would like you to stay with me to prove to you my love for you. If you by that time believe me, you will become my bride. If you love me by then, I will become forever more yours. My heart, mind and body will forever be yours. All I ask is your love for me." Kid said nuzzling in crona's hair.

"I-I will stay with you for to see if you are telling me the truth…"

Kids smiled a genuine smile. "That is all I ask from you my love…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Demeter's forest.

"CROOOOONAAAAAAA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Ragnarok was looking everywhere for Crona. After fighting and knocking the demi god out, ragnarok couldn't find crona anywhere. He looked in the small cave that crona would hide in. the trees form house. He looked out of the forest and around the area of the mountain but he then smelled something peculiar.

Following the scent, he came across a burnt ground, fresh. No he notice no life was there or growing.

"Hades…"

With so much rage he hit the wall of the mountain and as it cracked spew of water hit him knocking him across.

Getting up he noticed he created a lake like form but somehow symmetric.

Realizing it was intended.

'When I see him I will personally make him regret not only kidnap, but also making a fool out of me!' he thought as trying to get out of his heavy armor

While swimming out of the symmetrical lake while not being seen, a certain king of the dead was laughing getting revenge on him.

On Olympus

Spirit was watching from his throne what had happened.

'To think he did that just because crona display some caring to ragnarok…. I did not see that coming at all.'

"At least kid will thank me for this one. Finally he won't be a stuck up on being alone. I thought he was going to be forever a depressed, lonesome virgin…."

Just as he was gonna call soul, Ragnarok came, wearing a new set of armor with a kill face.

"Just the god I needed!"

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?"

"I have no idea what you're talking abo-" before he could finish, Ragnarok punched the lights out of him.

"BULLSHIT! YOU LET THAT NO ACCOUNT IDIOT GET HIM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! CRONA IS FAR FROM HIS AGE AND NOT EVEN CLOSE TO THE PROPER AGE AND LAST I REMEMBER HE IS UNDER THE CARE OF AN OVER OBSESSED BIPOLAR MOTHER WHO CONTROLS NOT ONLY HIS LIFE BUT ALSO THE LIFE OF THIS WORLD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF YOU HORNY PILE OF SHIT!?"

Spirit got up and looked at a pissed off god of war.

"I let him knowing crona will be in good hands. He is in mortal rights, at the right age to go out with someone. If anyone should have that right, it's him. That guy needs to get a life out of that place he calls home. If it was anyone else, would you let crona go be with any mortals or other gods that just want a one night stand and breaks his heart or just to have some affiliation with Demeter and have some control over her?"

Ragnarok felt utterly shock this spirits care for the demi god.

"He is not a kid anymore, like his mother you gotta let go of him."

Ragnarok knew he was right, minding about kid he could care less. Crona wasn't a kid anymore thinking back the times he had to watch over the kid but remember the moments he had with him.

FLASH BACK TIME!

"_Please Ragnarok?"_

"_HELL NO! I ain't any babysitter for anyone!"_

_Demeter was getting no help from other gods. She feared stein may scare crona after he cut open a shark describing the inside. Blair was definitely out of the question. She has no trust on her. Crona or Tsubaki was in a mission for spirit. And some of the other children of spirit were even though old enough, were no help._

"_Please do me this favor I will pay you back in some way."_

"_No way! Last I did you a favor, you don't owe it up!"_

_Before he could say any more, a child no more than ten came to him._

"_What do you want?"_

_Crona bowed his head to Ragnarok _

"_Please honorable God of war, I promise I will keep to myself and won't bother you in any way"_

_Ragnarok was called by many things but honorable? And even said please!_

"_Fine! I'll do it if you bring a good harvest for the Spartans Demeter."_

"_Oh yes! BUT you must keep an eye on him!"_

_As Demeter gave her son some heartwarming talk that made me vomit, I felt almost bad for the kid. After she left I saw the kid went to a corner and balled up._

"_What are you doing kid?"_

"_I'm keeping to myself like I promise." He said _

_Ragnarok thought all kids were like that demi god Black Star, but this kid is the total opposite._

"_Don't you want to do something fun like going to play with your friends?"_

"_I only have Mr. Corner."_

'_Forget what I said about weird. This is just sad.' Then an idea struck._

"_Have you ever been to an arena?"_

"_N-no."_

"_Then let's go." _

_At Arena_

"_W-where are we?"_

"_Sparta."_

"_T-this too far! Mother will be mad!"_

"_Your mom can get mad at me all she wants. She doesn't scare me."_

_Crona was wide eyed on this. He thought maybe Ragnarok could show him what it means to have confidence. _

_As they were walking to the arena, lots of women were gawking at crona._

"_AW how cute you are!"_

"_Such cute hair!"_

"_Those eyes are adorable!"_

_Ragnarok couldn't help but laugh. He was a chick magnet already and doesn't have any muscle or anything on him and yet this kid is trying to hide. This _

_Though it all stop when a bunch of men came up._

"_Well look it here boys! A weird looking boy that got no meat on him. Look at him, this kid can't be a boy; he looks too girlish I mean he has pink hair! What a freak!"_

_Before crona could cry, Ragnarok punch the guy so hard, he saw teeth in the air._

"_To think I thought my soldiers were so strong they could take a hit. I guess I was wrong about my men. Their more a coward than tsubaki's men but down right pathetic."_

_All men were shock, they disappointed their god and worse, he's pissed._

"_Forgive us lord Ragnarok, we didn't mean to act this way!"_

"_Save your bullshit to someone who cares. In fact say you're sorry to this kid. Especially since this is DEMETERS~."_

_Crona was looking at Him as if he said something bad about him. As they left. Crona looked at him like a puppy that just got kicked._

"_Why did you have to tell them who I am?! I don't think I could deal with them now they know who I am…"_

_Ragnarok felt a little bad. He only said it to get a good laugh, now he started to regret it._

"_I didn't mean to get you to feel worse or anything. But you shouldn't feel bad at who you are. You being a demi god are better than being a mortal fully. What I'm trying to say is you got something that separates you from the others. You're what's that word?"_

"_Unique? Special?" crona said as his eyes were showing a glint of hope._

"_Yeah! Unique, special!" Ragnarok said with a cheerful grin. No one in all his years made him grin a good grin unless it was a victory._

"_As they enter the arena they saw a spiky blue haired boy fighting other warriors_

"_Ha ha. You can't beat the almighty Black Star!"_

_Just as ragnarok was gonna rid himself of the boy crona hid behind him._

"_Hey god of war why are you here late, pops said you were suppose to train me!"_

"_I didn't sign up to train an annoying runt, especially from spirit."_

_Before he could tell the runt to leave he saw Black star holding crona by the neck._

"_Who this pipsqueak? Is he your apprentice? I'll prove I'm way better than him!"_

_But before he could hurt crona, black star was pushed by a full force out of nowhere._

_Ragnarok was shock. He knew crona didn't have any power at all but was not normal either. Then a shadow caught his attention. 'Oh this got interesting~!' he thought._

_He told crona to stay put as he went to where the "intruder" was._

"_Well if it isn't the death god himself!"_

"…"

"_Please don't let me stop you from taking the so called almighty out of my hair. I'll owe you this time!"_

"_Please I didn't do that for you. Don't think I'm trying to be nice for your sake."_

"_If you aint here for him then-. Oh now I see. Was the heartless god we all know and despise having a soft spot for a little pink haired demi god?"_

_Kid gave him a death glare._

"_So I hit the spot? The only question is why?" Ragnarok tone changed to serious._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You could careless for any mortal or gods. Even demi gods. Then out of nowhere, your protecting a kid. What's your aim? If you got some creepy desire on him, know right here and now I'll end you here and now. Give you a real reason why you're a death king."_

"_I have morals, unlike spirit. I don't chase after anyone for some stupid desire. I just want to see to it crona does not get hurt. Unlike last time…." _

"_You mean what happen with that witch?" Ragnarok knew what he meant. _

"_Yes. If I didn't came, he'd be dead by now. I can't allow that to happen again..."_

_Ragnarok sighed. "I'll let you stay here if you don't do anything suspicious, got it?"_

"_Are you trying to threatening me? I'm heartless remember? I don't easily fear."_

"_And last time I check, you're not suppose to stalk young little boys that may consider the wrong thing?"_

"_Touché."_

_As Ragnarok went to see where crona was, he found crona in his weaponry room gawking at his first sword he made. _

"_What are you staring at?"_

_Crona surprised by him, jumped._

"_S-sorry!"_

"_It's alright, I was curious. Seem you were looking at the first sword I made. The only sword capable to cut through anything."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup! In fact let me show you…" he said with a devious smirk._

_Outside the arena just by where kid was, Ragnarok saw the weights in symmetrical._

_Before crona could say something, Ragnarok cut or appeared to not cut anything, saw the weights destroyed._

"_This sword is special. At first you don't see much on this. But that's the illusion. This sword was made by me. All the sweat and blood put into this, is the sword that cause chaos and destruction. No one other than me can use it. Only someone with true strength can wield it."_

"_True strength?"_

"_Yup, when I made this I was kind of like you. I was somewhat scrawny. But while I made this weapon, I grew strong. True strength as some rarely believes in my city is who you are. I may be a brute, but hey I got a heart, it's just in this muscle of a god that loves to cause war, that's between. So remember if you tell anyone of me being nice or heartwarming, I'll make your life a living HELL." He said in a crazy psychopathic way._

"_Y-y-y-yes lord Ragnarok sir!" crona said scared of what Ragnarok said._

"_Good and I'll might even give you it…" and in the background, kid is grinding his teeth plotting how to make Ragnarok pay for ruining his work to have all those weights symmetrical._

Flash back end

Since then, ragnarok even though had a soft spot for him, still was rough on him but not too rough, being like a big brother to him. He knew though from then kid may not knew it before, he did began to love crona. He just wished he saw it coming_._

"So now what? How are you gonna keep this from Demeter? She's gonna know on her own. And when she does… who knows how long it will take for humans to last without a source of food."

"Simple we just tell her to keep he son safe, he's in a secret place that no one, not even she knows exist. And when she is ready we'll tell her."

Ragnarock felt utterly stupid for asking because even he knew that lie won't last.

'We are so dead…..' but then a thought came to him along with a mischievous smirk

"Oh by the way I got a favor to ask ya….."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**Hello everyone I apologize for the changes in the****previous****ch.'s. I believe some****are confuse about****it. I was reading it myself and saw a****whole lot****if mistake and holes that were not explained well mostly****misgrammar****. Well other than that here is the new ch. Kid explains his realization of love for****Crona****! Also it is T for****Rganarok's****foul cursing. If there is more cursing and gore involve I may change its rating to M! I don't own SE or the myth. And on with the story!**

Underworld

As crona was again waking up after being told to get some more needed rest, was trying to dress to impress for him. The clothes he saw were so different. He had no idea what to wear. Then someone knock. As he opened the door a girl with so much positivity burst through and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"YOU MUST BE CRONA! LORD KIDDO IS SOOOOO LUCKY BECAUSE YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE!"

"Patty please don't kill him! I get it he's here in the underworld, let's try not making him like everyone here."

Patty let go going to get him some clothes, crona was helped by the taller blond hair girl.

"I'm Liz and that's my sister patty, we're kid's loyal servants and friends. You're crona right?"

Crona nodded.

"It's finally good to meet you. Kid won't stop talking about you since he first met you."

"Really?" crona asked. He remembered kid said he had been watching over him, but talking about him, it was new.

"What did he say about me?"

"Well, first time he met you, he said you were special. He said that before you were such a sweet boy who has a kind heart and an adorable smile that somehow melted his heart, especially when you were always so shy when he was around." She said as she was fixing his hair putting some jewelry in it, mostly dark symmetrical jewels.

"Ever since he met you, he never stopped talking about you. Before he was… cold hearted. He didn't care about others, well the exception of us and some of the other servants. But I can't blame him for it. Ever since spirit cheated him out of ruling Olympus, he was feared without even given a chance."

'Poor kid..'

Liz seeing crona sad, she tried to change the subject.

"But you know its good you're in his life, if you didn't, he'd still be the cold hearted god. Plus it keeps him from tying to symmetric everything."

"Yeah Kid gets all crazy when everything goes a few inches off! One time I even got his kingdom ten inches off with the help from Mr. Giraffe." patty said while taking a few clothes out to show crona.

While Liz was trying to stop patty from pulling the whole clothes out, crona was in his own thoughts wondering about Kid, smiling to himself how kid may who may not know it, made an impact to his life but was still blushing the fact kid was watching his every move, oh how is he going to face him without blushing every minute. Before he could think anymore about this, Liz and patty drag him to change out of his clothes.

"In fact I remember when he realized he truly love you…"

Mean while

Kid was looking over his scrolls of the recent deaths, making sure all souls were sent to the right place. Some of the souls were taken to Tartarus without his acknowledge or acceptance before and it was chaos. Shuddered by that memory he shook his head. 'That will be the last time.' He said. Just when he was done with all of his work, he thought of his dear crona. He realized with all his heart, he truly loved crona when crona gotten hurt because of Demeter's action to just hide him in a forest, especially when warriors thought of asking for Demeter to grow crop or her hand in marriage. But during that time, it changed when a wandering warrior had found his crona talking to Demeter.

FLASH BACK YAAAAAAAY!

_A warrior at around the age of thirty had thought of asking the hand of Demeter's to wed so his city can forever prosper. He thought of how he could manipulate Demeter like any other women, he had over the years. Oh how he be a hero for his people. As he was going through the forest he heard Demeter talking to someone. As he gotten closer, he saw a young pink haired child no more than sixteen, smiling to Demeter. He thought he had a problem but then that changed his mind_

"_M-mother please doesn't get into another argument with Spirit. I know you and Spirit don't see eye to eye but please don't fight."_

"_Oh alright if it pleases you my dear, I won't even push a single word to start an argument."_

'_She has a son…' the warrior knew the boy could be a threat to get to Demeter._

'_He__must be__rid of…'_

_For the past ten weeks, kid kept seeing the warrior in hiding, but he notices something that made him angry. In the eyes of the warrior he saw desire towards Demeter but to__crona__… something he knew was too familiar. Then the day the warrior presented himself to Demeter, was when kid__prepared__to protect crona._

"_Oh Demeter! Goddess__who's beauty__is beyond all measure. I come in hopes for your hand in marriage. To hopes to see that I am worthy for you."_

_Demeter was blushing madly but behind__crona__was scared__of the man. Demeter seeing this calmed herself and calmly spoke._

"_Oh warrior, you have me blushing madly. Your words are sweet to my ears but I'm afraid my son__may be__displeased by this."_

_The smiled and walked to__crona__and put a hand on__crona's__shoulder._

_Far in the__distance-_

_Kid in the distance clenched his fist tightly; the way the man's hand was on__crona's__shoulder__did not felt__right._

'_How dare he put his hand on his__crona__? If he dares to touch__crona__in any other way, I'll rip his hands and cut him to pieces in a slow and painful death.' But then he realized what he said._

'_Wait! Did I say 'my__crona__?' he felt disgusted by this. 'This is sweet__crona__! The adorable kind caring, beautiful…' but then he felt something heavy__inn__his chest, something he thought he may have lost centuries ago. He felt his heart beat weakly but then beat stronger. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't. 'I am disgusting.__Crona__is a child. He isn't even in the proper__age-__Wait.' Kid looked out to see if they were still there. Luckily they were._

"_I will agree to wed you. If you prove to me you are a worthy by being a father to my dear__crona__."_

_Kid saw in the warriors face happy but in his eyes anger and kill. When he saw Demeter left, he saw the warrior tried__to be__kind and considerate to__crona__, but__crona__kept his distance from the man. Kid smiled, glad that__crona__did not want__to be__near him. But what he saw then the warrior about to grab the knife._

_Back to where__crona__was__at-_

"_You__must be__hungry young god. I will fetch you something. Please come with me, I do not wish you__to be__alone."_

_Crona__held__onto__his left arm, feeling uncertain about this but followed the man and continued but kept his distance. Each time he saw the man trying to give__crona__a hand when walking over some of the fallen trees,__crona__did not grab his hand. This pleased kid very much. As they came across a small huddle,__crona__kneeled down and saw a little rabbit stuck in a small hole._

"_Poor little rabbit, he's hurt!"_

"_Everyone gets hurt. It's only a matter of time when something bigger and better rids them out of its life. It's just a rabbit. If one dies, more will replace him."_

_This scared__crona__, remembering the medusa attempt to kill him saying those words. Looking up he saw the man wielding a knife._

"_Please don't kill the poor rabbit?!" but then he notice the kill in the eyes were not towards the little animal but towards him. As the rabbit jumped out of his grip,__crona__slowly got up and walked backwards._

"_M-mother might be home__right now__, looking for me. Please excuse me." But just as__crona__moved a little just in time when the knife was close to his arm but made a small cut._

"_I don't think your mother will miss you anytime soon. You see your mother holds all the power to change the season. To be with a goddess you gain a lot of power, your mother was so fooled by my charm. With you__out of the way__, your mother will need a shoulder to cry on, a need for another child to love. Not only will I be a hero for my people but I will have an__heir__worthy and a better son for the great goddess."_

_Crona__ran as far as he could, but he then he fell in a pit hitting his head, leaving him unconscious._

"_Stupid boy. I had traps laying here for the past ten weeks watching. I just leave you for the maggots to feed off your body." The warrior smirked. As he left, kid without thinking jumped into the hole to check__crona__._

'_Why didn't I stop it from happening!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' as kid was already holding__crona__bridal style; he took the moment to take a look at__crona__.__Crona__has changed over the years. His features were not childish but rather, a little slender. He had a heart shape face and notice he was quite slender for a boy._

'_How cute he is, it's as if I'm holding an angel in my arms.' He thought. But remembering why he was in here and somehow not going crazy for the fact it is not even symmetry. 'He will pay for this.'_

_As he got out of the pit, he notice__crona__was moving a little. Hoping he was not waking up, luckily he wasn't but rather__crona__was snuggling close to him in fact, his head snuggling to his chest._

"_Kid…" he mumbled. Kid however was turning red and controlling his thoughts. His heart again began to beat but only beating more and faster than ever. He tried to look anywhere but__crona__but failed miserably. His eyes were on__crona__, he had the urge to kiss him. 'If I kiss him, maybe it will make sense…' he said leaning down slowly. Even though their lips barely touched, a surge of a shock went into kid's body. He was already hearing his heart beat going faster than it ever has before._

'_This has never happened before… for now must take__crona__back and get rid of that vile excuse of a mortal._

_Later_

"_I am so sorry to tell you this Demeter.."_

"_How could he! My own son running away!" Demeter was raging mad. Learning from the__man that__her son announced he was running away with a woman! A woman! Did she not teach her son well!_

"_But listen to me my dear. He is a fool to not follow you. A beautiful and caring mother that gave him everything!" the man grabbed her hand and held it to his heart. "But see this as an opportunity my love. For we can have one of our own and raise it better."_

_Demeter looking into his eyes. How long has she missed__to be__held and loved by another. As she was going to kiss the warrior she felt a cold feeling in the air, but ignored it._

"_To think the goddess Demeter will was stronger than iron and prideful to easily not be fooled. It seems you're no better than mortal women who listens to anything just to feel the needs as an animal… shameful. Very shameful.."_

_Demeter turned and saw the Death God. But what caught her off was__crona__looked__to be__in a mess and __in the arms of the Death God._

"_What have you done to her son!?"_

"_Oh save the Heroism act for someone who can't see what you truly are, pitiful disgrace if__I__did not have him in my arms... this would have become an asymmetrical mess that__I__would made__an exception."_

_The warrior tried to grab his sword but all of a sudden his sword was as if too much to even try to pull._

_"Have you forgotten who__I__am. Am__I__that easily to forget?" kid stared down at the man. The man then began to grow old, his body growing weaker and his hair turning white as it falls down. The man then began to realize who he was. _

_"Please Lord Hades, let me__explain-__" "_

_Don't even try to say any lies." Soon Demeter herself felt__the presence of__death that she felt chills through her skins. " I see through all lies."_

_Before the warrior could even disprove or act, flames appeared on him. He screamed but then it faded and he was gone._

"_What have you done to him?!"_

"_I sent him to Tartarus, he will be forever trying to escape a pit with no chance of getting out."_

"_Why!?" Demeter enraged, try to grab__crona__but failed seeing kid holing him closer even now._

"_You see Demeter, you fell for a man you barely knew, you although believing you know best for__crona__, did not see that man you believed loved only wanted what you__possess__. And was willing to kill your only child that you 'love' so much. But then you and that said warrior were going to breed like rabbits. Despicable.."_

_Demeter__was filled__with so much raged and hate toward Kid._

"_What do want out of this? Before you__saved__crona__from that__witch__, but this time it is different. Did you plan this? How do I not know you want something from me by collaborating this and putting that poor man as a victim."_

_Kid glared at Demeter for her accusation._

"_How dare you accuse me of this treachery! I__may be__cold hearted__, but I__will not be__cruel nor put__crona__in any situation that would danger him. I__Lo-__care for him. He has been the only living soul that has ever showed me kindness. Do you think__crona__was safe by the mere__hideness__of your__so called__sanctuary of a forest? It was I that have been protecting __crona__from the likes of medusa and you're__so called__soon__to be__lover."_

"_You're lying! He wouldn't hurt my son! I__have protected__crona__. And he only shows caring to you only for the fact he does not even know you! How about I tell him, hmm? His so called hero is the god of death who only wants his soul! That will truly break his__hear-__"_

_She stopped only to find her neck being gripped by one hand._

"_You selfish arrogant goddess Demeter." He said with hate and venom in his words. "If you were not his mother, you would be gone out of existence. Have you as well forgotten who you are talking to? I am the death god Hades. He left your son in a pit__to be__left for dead. If you tell your son who I am without permission, I will tell him you believed your lover that you barely knew and were going to replace him." he let go, Demeter trying to swallow enough air she could. Kid went into the tree form home, put__crona__on his bed. Kid kissed__crona__on his forehead. Soon he looked clean as if it never happened._

"_My dear crona… I love you. I did not realize how much you are important to me until now. Because of this and realization, I want you__to be__mine forever. But you are still too young for me so I will wait for you. When you are the proper age, I will come for you and when I do, I hope you accept me. My love… my agape." He whispered. Kid then left, feeling a pang in his heart with each step he took leaving behind his beautiful angel asleep._

_'But he will be in my arms once again... if he accepts my love...'_

Flash back end-

The very thought of waiting for him to pass from the human planes left a pang in his heart. He above all feared the very thought of crona dying and he could not do anything about it. But after that incident, kid tried to look for loopholes for him to be immortal without him dying. Only there was one way, crona had to eat something from the underworld. He would forever live in the underworld. But he love crona so much, he does not want to have crona live down here forever because he was tricked or forbid he was forced. He was not cruel to crona. If crona loves him he will choose. No matter the decision, his heart forever belongs to crona.

Meanwhile-

"He did that for me.." crona said.

"Yup" both sisters said. Liz fixed his dark purple chiton with designs of pink flower buds floating in the air. The dress snuggled around his hips. The chiton he wore had made him look somewhat feminine. He wore a metal head band along with metal wrist bands that were symmetrical.

"You may think you knew him, but there is more to him than you think."

Crona was surprised by this. "If you don't mind, I like to see kid please?"

Before Liz could point where, he already left.

"Why so much in a hurry!"

" I don't know, but we better go see why."

In the throne room-

Kid was pacing back and forth. He did not think it through where crona would want to go.

'He has never been out other than to Sparta, but only at the arena. Demeter probably told him tales of the underworld…' this made him even more nervous . Before he thought deeper about this, he saw crona running to him. He thought he was truly beautiful in the chiton. If it was white, he swear he was a bride running to him to be married to him.

"Crona! You look so beautiful! But why are you- Oomph!"

Crona jumped on him the impact had both of them falling to the ground, kid taking the fall to keep crona from harm. Before he could ask crona hugged him so tight, kid's heart skipped a beat and was beating faster than ever.

"Crona-"

"Thank you!" crona said with a smile.

"For what?"

"For all those years especially saving me again." He said and gave a chaste kiss to kid.

"Get a room you two!"

Set of golden and dark blue eye turned and saw the god of war standing with so many weapons.

"but then again... you and me got a score to settle kid." ragnarok said holding one particular weapon in hand (bet you know which one) " first time you passed me. this time it on! you still got to prove your worthy to pinky here!" ragnarok showed his psychotic smile. "and I ain't leaving till I get a fight you owe!"

**and that is it for now! sorry everyone if I had not posted much. been busy a lot. I will update soon! for now I post the latest chapter! Please Review and let me know how it is and if you like it. Please?**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Without crona realizing he was already up but in Bridal style by kid. Kid walked across his throne and place crona in his seat.

Crona was going to ask kid to not get hurt nor hurt Ragnarok but kid place a finger gently on his lips and kissed his forehead.

"I promise I won't hurt him that bad, just minor bruises. It will be short my love." Kid assured crona with a smile, happier seeing him blush more. As he turned, he called forth his sword.

Ragnarok holding his weapon tightly smiled manically.

"I always figured I would fight you. This will be fun."

"Please," kid huffed "if you think you can challenge me, you're out of mind. But even arrogant, even you got to have at least a strategy."

"Of course I do." Ragnarok smiled knowing he has a plan to get back at kid for earlier.

With no hesitation, both attacked. Each attack they made both dodged. Crona was in awed. When Ragnarok was watching over him, crona always watched the way Ragnarok fought. But kid was different. He fought with elegance. The way kid move had made crona lost in words. But without realizing he was pulled out of the way by Liz and saw Ragnarok land where he was at.

"Sheesh be careful! You almost hit poor crona!" Liz shouted out toward Ragnarok.

Ragnarok smirk at her. "Feh, you just gave me my opportunity! Gupi!"

Before Liz could say anything, Ragnarok went in super speed; a powerful gust of wind hit crona, his chiton went up. Kid seeing this had a river of a nosebleed. Crona was blushing madly. He gushed more than soul has!

Ragnarok was laughing so much seeing kid trying and failing at the same time. "Looks likes the gentlemen like god is no better than spirit, only it's you gushing a nosebleed for crona!"

Kid calming down enough, was beat red but lunged forward to attack Ragnarok. As they fought Ragnarok threw his weapon to hit kid but dodge. The weapon bounced backwards but aim straight to crona. Before Ragnarok could stop it, he saw kid lunged and grabbed crona out of the way. The god of war saw how overprotective he was over crona. He knew this was a test to see if kid was in love or not. That and to get back at kid. He has never seen kid so deeply cared for someone other than himself. He smirked

"How dare you act so careless!? Crona would have been hurt or worse if I hadn't got him out of the way!"

"Heh! I could have pulled back my sword its mine. You didn't have to be the hero. Besides, looks like we're even."

Kid's right eye was twitching. "What do you mean we're even!?" he said while growling.

"Well," Ragnarok was stretching his neck and glared at kid, "first you took a cheap shot by fighting that annoying pest. A fight that I will get a hearing from Demeter for the mess I didn't do."

Kid smirked at him, making Ragnarok angrier by the minute. "Then you had the gall to make me lose my favorite armor in that new lake. By the way you owe me a new armor and since the underworld makes better armor than the living and since I'm here, I thought why not." Soon he lunged his sword toward kid but stopped right when the tip of the sword was close to kid's chest.

"But I actually wanted to see if crona was alright and not dead. Not that I believe you would try to trick him into anything that would kill him or condemn him to live here forever." Soon the weapon was slowly stabbing through kid's chest plate. Ragnarok silver eyes were going cold dead serious. "But if you did, I will cut you down to pieces and I will take in the pleasure of killing you slowly, especially killing a perverted death god. So listen closely stripes: you hurt crona or make him do anything he doesn't want to do. The first thing being taken out is something that will definitely be more painful and continue to cut the rest of you in pieces. Got it?"

Kid was surprise by the action and was slowly feeling the weapon piercing through his armor and even slowly through his skin. He knew the war god was like a brother to crona but this was a lot more than he expected. Kid carefully pulled the weapon out and extended his hand.

"I will not hurt crona nor would force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. You have my word on."

Ragnarok studied his features and found no trace of a lie and shook kid's hand. He then let go

"Alright I'll take your word. But before I go I want to talk to crona."

Before Ragnarok could grab crona's hand kid gripped Ragnarok by the arm.

"Not that I don't trust you, which I don't, what do you want to talk to crona about?"

"Don't go crazy overprotective. Sheesh." Ragnarok pulled away and felt Goosebumps. He knew the suppose death god could give anyone chills but just his contact was freezing. 'How the hell can crona take this?'

"I only want to talk to him and give him something. Besides, you're going to be busy now with that mess…"

"What mess are you-"but kid froze seeing his throne room destroyed and especially asymmetrical.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" kid was so devastated, he coughed out blood and with the blood loss previously, he fainted and was knocked out like a light.

Crona was so worried he ran to check on kid especially him lying on the ground symmetrically like a dead man.

Ragnarok was laughing so much he tried to stop.

"Don't worry he's fine. This is normal compare to the need to fix everything around him. Beside I wanted to talk to you."

Crona kissed kid on the forehead then got up but was still worried about kid. "Y-you're not gonna try to take me home are you?"

"All depends after we talk."

Crona looked at Liz and patty.

"If it makes you feel comfortable, blondes can come."

Hey we got a name. It's Liz and patty." She said while glaring

"Whatever. So you coming or not?"

Crona sighed but began to walk with Liz, patty and Ragnarok.

As they walk, they came to the outside of the kingdom by the gates. Liz getting worried for crona, held out a dagger, patty following.

"Hey blondes, I said I wasn't gonna force crona to leave unless he says otherwise." Ragnarok ignored the death glares and leaned against the wall. Looking to crona he looked serious and ready to kill

"So crona, are you alright? Has he done anything to you?"

"N-no." crona said getting scared.

Ragnarok stared him down. "You're not trying to hide from me for him are you? You know he's cold hearted god who could careless for the world and even you."

Crona's feared melted away and glaring at him

"Hell I even bet he wants something physical and then rid you out of his life. I mean I heard he has never taken in anyone like spirit, but then he could be doing it behind. He probably has one right now in his-"

"STOP IT!" Crona screamed.

Both sisters and war god was surprise by this.

"I'm not hiding anything! He is not like that at all! How dare you say that to him! You don't know him that much! You're no better! You create chaos and screw with any female around, your no better than Spirit!" crona was furious. No one has ever seen crona furious or even mad. Ragnarok was shock but changed to his death stare towards him.

"Please don't try to protect that crazy obsessed stalker." Ragnarok stared down at crona forcing him to walk backwards seeing fear in him. "Last time I check, he's been an over obsessed by watching over you. I mean who watches over a kid at the age around six. That's disgusting! For all you know, he supposedly doesn't watch you changing or even watches you cleaning yourself. Huh?!"

But crona got his confidence back and went forward forcing Ragnarok to go backwards until he was up against the wall.

"He's a gentleman. When I was unconscious, he didn't take any advantages of me. In fact he never tried to since he first met me. Not once did he force me. If anything, I trust him with all my heart." With each word he said surprised everyone. "He's kind and considerate. He loves me and cares for me and wouldn't change me or replace me. He is nothing like spirit and don't you dare say anything bad around him ever!"

Crona then realized what he did and began to walk backwards and shut his eyes for an impact of a punch. But never happened except a pat on the head and then the hand ruffling his hair.

"I didn't expect you to try and argue against me to protect kid. No has ever tried to talk back. But you did. In fact… I'm impressed."

Crona looked up and saw Ragnarok smiling. All of a sudden Ragnarok grabbed something behind his back that was wrapped up.

"Before I wanted to give you your gift on your birthday but because of that announcement and your mom might disapprove this. But now is a good time."

Crona surprised by this, grabbed the gift and opened it and found a sword nearly the same as Ragnarok except it a little smaller and lighter.

"This is for me?"

"Yup. The first you saw my weapon, I figured you might like one for your own and since your already pass the age, you might need one to protect yourself. I know what kid said but still you need to learn to protect yourself. Maybe he could teach you?"

Crona so happy smiled warmly to Ragnarok.

"Thank you…" he said and hugged him.

Ragnarok pushed him away gently. "How many times do o have to say it?! Don't do that! Especially in public!"

Crona giggled and nodded.

Ragnarok began to leave until he stopped.

"Oh yeah also I won't tell your mom!" he yelled out, and then left.

Crona without thinking rushed inside to kid. Entering the room, he saw kid magically fix the designs of the walls. Crona smiled but before he could run to kid, kid was already in front of him and passionately kissed crona.

"It's my turn to tell you thank you. No one has ever tried to vouch for me." He said kissing crona's forehead. "Thank you."

Crona smiled and noticed kid was still fixing.

"Would you like me to help you?"

Kid surprised by this tried to not let crona go. Crona pulled away and began to move the furniture in symmetrical as possible. Kid was touched by crona's action again but shook his head and smiled.

'You still amaze me my crona.'

"After this I wish to take you around and tour my kingdom and the Elysian Fields. I believe you may like it..."

**That is it for now! Yay another chapter done! Crona gained confidence to defend the one he loves! How sweet! I will give you a preview of what may come in the next ch.!**

"**So this is the elysian fields it's so beautiful! …"**

**Kid smiled, every moment of seeing crona smiling was adorable.**

"**Now that we are here, I would like you to meet someone that you know…"**

"**Crona look to the direction and saw a figure behind a tree.**

'**Is that who I think it is?'**

**That is enough for a preview. Also, I am still open for ideas and would like some comments whether it be bad or not. So please review even if its short. I just want to know what may need to be work on. Until then, laters!S**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

After fixing the throne room, kid had thought crona would be hungry but would like to explore so he brought him to the garden filled with so many different flowers but were pale. Crona kneeled down and began to study the flowers. The awe in crona's face was too much kid

"These flowers are so beautiful…. But I never heard flowers could grow in the underworld, I heard nothing grows here. What kind of flowers are they?" crona asked he has heard from Maka of her experience of seeing only death but never heard of life existing here, especially a garden.

"These plants unlike the ones you have been around grow in the dark. They don't need the sun, in fact," kid knelt beside crona and pulled out a pale pink rose, "This garden itself is as you see it symmetrical. But that's not just it. This garden does not depend on any help from the outside. The water here is underneath us so the roots gain all of the nutrients from this soil. No one has ever seen this garden. Your friends may come and go but only people I trust or care deeply can come here. And you're the only living soul to come here." kid noticed crona looking at a certain pink rose. It was pale but had a glow to it "the roses here are truly pure. What make these roses pure is these are not tainted by the blood of humans."

"Tainted?" crona was shocked, he knew some plants eats small insects but never heard of plants drinking blood.

Kid felt guilty for telling crona this but he was not going to hide the truth like his mother did.

"Little does your mother tell you some roses drink blood to sustain their color and over a time they can show aggressive behavior by trying to cut you when you think you were too close to them or just stumble upon them. But some give their roses blood so they can be nurtured to have beautiful petals but some believe by doing this, they can connect to the earth…." Kid though knew what that can cause. Trouble. Souls that try to stay in the land of the living become lost and the humanity as well, creating a monster.

"How come they would something? Wouldn't they cause harm to themselves rather good? I-I mean I heard if souls were to stay on earth after their death, they may become demons." Crona said blushing and feeling embarrassed.

"That is true," kid smiled, glad that crona understood the effects such action could cause" giving blood to roses is unhealthy but the whole idea of it is so they could still be on the earth. To stay with the ones they love. But sadly only to watch and not able to really be with them…."

Crona saw kid frown. He understood why, Kid has kept protecting him from any harm but even then he couldn't be close to him. Without thinking crona lunged forward and hugged kid.

"Y- You don't have to be sad now. I'm not going to leave you no matter what kid, I want to know you better so I can love you better." crona was blushing madly now, especially when he is on top of kid.

Before kid could say any more, patty burst out with food.

"WE BROUGHT YOU LUNCH!" she said but was shock. It didn't help when Liz came and smirk.

"**But** it can wait when you're both done~."

Crona got up fast as fast as he could blushing a deep red while kid got up slowly and a blush found its way across his face, but a glare to two sisters.

"Are these foods from the land of the living?"

"Of course it is! Sheesh we wouldn't go through all the trouble to bring the best for crona when better is here."

"But to take precaution so crona won't be tricked or forced, I rather have him be safe than regret."

Both sisters nodded and placed the plate of fruit on the stone table that was by the symmetrical fountain. Kid notice crona was confused by this and knew he was going to explain the reason to his action.

"I believe you probably heard of the curse here in the underworld, that if you eat any of the food, you are condemned here for all eternity."

Crona was surprised and blushed by this. "I trust you kid. I know you wouldn't try to do anything to hurt me. And if I choose to stay here with you, I want to be here with you forever." He said giving him a reassuring smile.

Kid smiled back but back in his head he thought 'but what if you say no…'

After they ate, kid gave crona a tour guide of the kingdom. Kid smiled while giving crona a tour, the way crona was awed and was looking around. They then came to a room that was for training.

Crona wide eyed remembered something and to blush about something.

"K-kid?"

"Yes crona?"

"Since Ragnarok gave me a sword, I thought maybe you could teach me…?"

Kid was surprised by this. Crona showed him which type of sword he had before he could even ask. He analyzed the sword; it was almost similar to Ragnarok sword but lighter and a little smaller. But the style is still the same.

"I'm impress Ragnarok gave you a good sword. Although a little off symmetry but very fine swordsmanship. This type suits you crona and of course I will teach you. Since you will be staying here, I will teach you how to protect yourself. I may trust Liz and patty to protect you but I want to insure your safety because I love you." Kid smiling even more now seeing crona blush a deeper red. "Come there is more to see before I take you to the Elysian fields-" kid paused feeling the ground move and a crash.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know. Only one can make that- oh no." kid froze turning pale and rushed outside, crona following. As they got outside, crona froze seeing an oversize three headed dog. Before crona could ask, kid was already trying to calm the beast down.

"Cerberus cease! Calm down! What are so over excited about!?" before he could calm it down, Cerberus jumped over kid and tackled crona. All three heads were sniffing him. Then all three heads licked and snuggled on crona. Crona was surprised by the three headed dog action and felt embarrassed.

Kid however felt furious and jealous. Furious that Cerberus was loose and scared crona but jealous he was snuggling with crona. 'I can't believe a dog beat me to it and it barely met him…' ignoring that thought kid tried to grab crona out of the dog's grip, the dog literally growled at him. Getting madder by the minute, the dog sensing its master anger whimpered and got off of crona. Crona felt bad thinking it was his fault. As soon crona got up kid held crona tight showing worry and concern in his gold eyes.

"Are you hurt?! Did he crush anything?!"

"I'm ok kid. But I'm sorry I did-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry, if anyone should be sorry, it's him" kid pointed out to Cerberus, crona hearing it whimper.

"Please don't get mad at Cerberus! He didn't mean to do that." crona went to Cerberus and was checking if they were ok and apologizing. Crona patted all three heads and walked to kid. "I'll just go and clean up and I'll come back." Crona smiled at him and left. Kid smiled but then glared at Cerberus.

"I bet you're proud of yourself aren't you?" he said.

"Cerberus looked back and if you looked carefully all three were smirking. Kid narrowed his eyes.

"You do realized this time I might be putting on a chain on you..." but the three headed dogs gave what it might have been a whine. Kid chuckled "but then that would give anyone a chance to escape while you're chained. Also what would crona say if I did… probably hate me for it… meaning he would leave..." Cerberus nudged at kid side as if trying to apologize. "But either way I won't, as much as you are possibly the most asymmetrical dog and other than patty second to drive me crazy, you're also my friend. Not a pet but more a friend." The dog wagging its tail and rubbed its head against kid's side.

"Kid that is so sweet of you to say!" kid turned and was hugged by crona.

"Thank you crona. Now it's time I take you to the Elysian Fields, there is someone I want you to meet."

Crona was surprise. "Who?"

"It's a surprise." As they were walking kid turned just for a quick glance and saw Cerberus growling just low enough for crona not to hear. Kid smuggled at his triumph. 'Now we're even, but for your help I'll send you a good treat~' he thought as he turned back and smiled at crona.

Elysian fields-

"This place, it's beautiful…"crona said. He has heard so many stories from others experiences. He remembered his father telling about this place….

Flash back~ 14 years before-

_Crona was out in the fields of their home. It may have been far from any civilization but it was close to Demeter's temple. That day the sky was covered with white clouds but not close to being rain. The flowers were blooming beautifully. At a difference he saw his father cutting for wood. Crona ran smiling to his father._

_His father saw him and stopped what he was doing. He smiled knowing how his son was not like all the other boys. Although his hair was pink for a boy, he could care less. Although skilled in fighting, he was also a man who would not kill whether it was an enemy or a monster, he would show mercy to anyone. And through his travels, he would take it upon himself to draw and paint the places he had been to. His goal was to paint the Elysian Fields. As his son came to him, he lifted his son to the air._

"_My little crona, would you like to hear another story from me?"_

_Crona nodded. Other than loving his mother, he loved his father. The time's he spends with his father was the best. He would listen to his father's stories over and over never getting tired of it. His favorite was when he told him about the Elysian Fields._

"_Can you tell again about the Elysian fields?"_

_His father chuckles. "You really love to hear about it huh? Alright let's sit under the tree." Crona and his father sat under the oak tree, his father noticing crona gazing at him with his onyx blue eyes, the same eyes he had._

"_The Elysian fields," he started, "is a beautiful place for souls like hero's or even souls who had done good in their life go after their death"_

"_What does it look like father?" although knowing the answer, he always liked how his father described the place._

"_No one really knows crona. Some say it depends how you see it, supposedly it looks like you mothers garden here. How there are many flowers and fruit." He paused. "To me though, it is a place of beauty. It is so beautiful; nothing here in this world can compare it. Not even your mother's garden" he looked around to see if anyone else heard it. "Don't tell your mother I said that. Promise?"_

_Crona giggled and nodded. The last time his father told him that when his mother was around. They both had an ear full about it. But then crona felt scared._

"_But doesn't Hades hold the Elysian Fields? Mother said he is a scary god who sends people to Tartarus, even good people."_

_His father frowned at this. He met Hades a few times, sure he was grouchy and sometimes hard to not fear him, but he was a good person. _

"_He does own the Elysian fields. But he is a good person."_

"_How do you know? Mother knows him!" he felt embarrassed for shouting. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"_

"_Its ok crona." he said as he lifted him up to his lap. "There is nothing wrong at speaking out about your beliefs. Remember crona; always stand up for yourself and for others. Just know when to ok?"_

_Crona nodded but blushing out of embarrassment._

_His father chuckled but smiled at this. His son was too cute. He always wanted a little girl, maybe crona being caring and girl like was his wish granted. _

"_True your mother has known Hades, but I too have met him on my own, and he is not what you think."_

"_What is he like?"_

"_Well he's a very…. Odd god, odder than anyone I met. He has the need to have everything… perfect."_

_He noticed his son tilted his head for confusion._

"_Like if you choose let's say seven, he would say eight because its perfect and the fact it is still perfect because if you cut it in half it's still perfect."_

"_I-I like eight..." crona said in a shy way._

"_You do? Then you both got something in common."_

"_How did you meet him?"_

"_Well its funny how you ask, I met him a few times in one day of my life. The first time was when it was after a mission. Someone died. A little girl died trying to save a little baby from a fire…_

Flash back from the father!

_As he was walking from a funeral that happened he heard someone crying. Walking to where it came from he was shocked! It was the little girl that died! Before he could confront her, he saw a figure come. He saw three white stripes on his hair but what caught his eyes about the strange man was that he saw golden eyes. He saw the figure approach the little girl. The little girl was scared as the figure knelt down to her level. _

"_Calm down, don't be frightened by me. I may be the death god, but I do not harm innocent children, especially a brave little girl who saved a baby from meeting the same fate. For yourself sacrifice you will be sent to the elysian fields."_

"_Will I see mommy ever again? She will be all alone with my baby sister and daddy died that man with red hair told her. Even though mommy may not believe him, she is still alone" she asked as she began to cry._

"_I'm afraid not. You have passed on from the living. You won't see her unless she has passed on. But I will say this though, when your mommy is ready to have a child, I will send your soul to be born. That way you will be with your family again. Does that sound alright?" he asked giving her a piece of cloth to clean her eyes. "And your mother is right; your daddy is not dead. He is alive, and he himself is coming back very soon. "_

"_Daddy's alive?" the girl's eyes were wide._

"_Yes he is, apparently a certain god gave him the wrong direction, but luckily I steered him back. Your father will back tomorrow." _

_The little girl smiled and bowed to lord death. "Thank you lord death. Now that I know mommy will be ok since daddy is alive, she will _

'_That's Lord Hades!' he was shocked by this!_

_The death god stood up and lends a hand to the little girl. As she grabbed his hand, he and the girl disappeared. He looked around and saw on the ground in a perfect circle burnt. He replayed over in his mind what happened just now. He heard how cruel Hades was and how cold hearted through stories, but seeing Hades showing an act of kindness to a girl that died changed his views on him. Knowing he wouldn't find anything, he left the area. As he walked in the village he was pondering how he could meet the death god. He knew if he asked his wife she would definitely lecture or outburst of this. He thought maybe the lord of the dead could allow him to see the Elysian Fields. Before he could ponder more he heard someone arguing nearby a small little stand of a man selling blankets but what caught his attention more was the man arguing._

"_How dare you sell such monstrosity!? These are off by 6.5 centimeters. These must be exactly aligned!" the 'commoner' shouted. _

_The man knew it was him despite the missing stripes. His golden eyes caught his attention. He saw the 'commoner leave and as he left, the stand fell into pieces. _

_He followed the 'commoner' up to where he recognized where he was going. As he was going close, he disappeared. He was surprised by this but still hid behind the tree that was not too far from the new repaired home. He saw the women taking care of the baby. He notice not too far a red haired man had a bouquet of roses and what appears on his other hand some sort of drinks. He remembered the man trying to comfort her. He got close to hear well._

"_My dear I am so glad your home is rebuild." The man smiled and tried to give her the roses, which she kindly refused. It then donned on him who was the red haired man was. Spirit. He knew from what his wife told him the god was in terms a womanizer, a player, but even he should know not to mess with a married woman. 'Then again… this is spirit.' He thought. He glanced at the woman, she was quite beautiful. _

"_Now that your home is fixed, I thought WE could celebrate. ~" he said_

"_No thank you, you see my husband will be here soon and __**we**__ will be celebrating."_

_He saw spirit frown._

"_My dear I have told you many times, he has died. I understand such a lovely women" he said as he looked up and down of the woman "should not let a body like that go to waste. I don't exactly like to play this card. You see I am the great god Zeus. I have watched you and may I say I have chosen you to bear me an heir-"_

"_I know who you are. The first moment I met you it felt off. That was cleared when you tried countless of time trying to woo me, telling me lies that my husband died. My lord I do not doubt on my husband nor do I cheat. If you please leave and save whatever lie you have on your sleeve."_

'_Well at least the woman has a good head on her shoulders.' He thought. But he saw the god hiding his anger. _

"_My dear, I did not hear you right. I thought I heard you wrong. Did you just say no?"_

"_Yes I did. Now will you leave me alone, I have my baby to care for and another that will soon come on the way." But before she could go in spirit grabbed her arm._

"_If you so wish to have a child, why deny me? We both will get what we want." _

_Before he could interfere to stop spirit, a fist rammed into spirits face. _

"_Who dares hit me?"_

"_The man that happens to be the husband to the one __you're__ trying to take."_

_He noticed the man had a basket of necessarily food and other things for a baby._

"_Please, you must understand. Your wife was trying to woo me such beauty, she had enchanted me. And the children she bears are a beauty. Surely you understand-" but he could not finish with another fist colliding to his face._

"_Leave my wife alone. If I ever see you come near her again, I will go easy on you."_

_Before he could help, spirit disappeared. _

_Before he could leave he saw the god of death appeared. But what caught him off was the couple was both calm and collected._

"_Thank you for doing this lord death and thank you for bringing my husband."_

"_There is no need. That arrogant god should know better. Besides seeing him fail at something he does fills me with joy. Now since that has pass, I believe I should keep my end of the promise." within his hand appeared a small ball of a soul. He then pushes the soul in her stomach. _

"_Now if you excuse me I must leave." Without any warning he disappeared._

_Later _

_In the woods he saw the god of death staring into the small lake, reaching to touch the water he saw the ripples of the water in a symmetrical formation. He smiled but soon became a frown._

"_What does the fool want to talk about this time? The number of women he takes or the one that got away?"_

_At first Agathós was surprise but soon saw the god of thunder appear as fast as lightning._

"_How dare you intrude my shot?! She was suppose to be mine! If you didn't interfere, I would have gotten that beauty if you didn't help her husband lived. By the way, why did you let him live? You're not one t care for the living?" but then spirits feature turn to a pervy look. " oh I see how it is… you made a deal with sleeping with her! I should have thought of that! You sly dog yo-"_

"_your head is filled with disgusting nonsense. Has it ever occur I prefer to see you suffer?"_

"_that's a dirty trick!" but spirit smirk with mischief in his eyes._

"_as ruler of the gods I order you to get rid of the man, if he dies, I can get her. all hope ain't lost ye-"_

_But he couldn't finish seeing the scythe close to his neck._

"_what makes you think I'll help you? Don't make me laugh, remember just because you're the gods of all gods, I would follow you? May I remind you, I am not like any of those gods. I am worse… oh and before I go, if you try to black me in any way, I'll let It slip to how the great and mighty go defeated by a mere mortal." And so god of death left. Leaving a stunned god behind._

_Later in the mid day to evening._

_As he was walking off to home until he felt a cold surge to his body. _

"_Will you explain to me why you have been following me?"_

"_I apologize but I wanted to ask you-"_

"_No."_

"_But I -"_

"_I know what you wish to ask because you are Demeter's __husband __Agathós__. She asked Earlier if I could allow you to see it. Only those who has done good and has passed on from the living are allowed to go. You will see it when you pass on but only if you die a natural death or other circumstances. Killing yourself will only send you to Tartarus and faking your death won't even work." _

_He frowned. "But you gave them back their little girl! Surely you can allow this?"_

"_I only did so because for the child and to see spirit not getting what he wanted."_

_As the god of death was about to leave, he turned to agathós._

"_But let me tell you, once you pass on, you will have all the time to paint what you see there."_

_He was shocked by what Hades said_

_Hades smirk seeing his action. "I must admit your reputation has exceeded even in the underworld. I have heard a hero that doesn't even swing his sword to kill but rather disarm them. I have respect for what you believe. But don't think I care, mortals are mortals." He said as he was about to disappear._

"_W-wait I need ask you and it is not to go!"_

_Hades raised a brow._

"_But rather in your opinion! What does it look like to you?"_

_Hades closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out._

"_In truth…. As far as I have seen…. It is more beautiful than anything. Even the gardens of Demeter. Gaia herself has proclaimed its beauty to be unable compared to anything."_

_With that said, he disappeared._

Flashback end!

"_Since then my opinion has never changed, despite who he is."_

_Crona was wide eyed of this. Then a thought occurred._

"_How come he doesn't have anyone?"_

"_Well… Hades has always been alone. He never had anyone to care for him. Since people fear him no one comes near him or try to befriend him, fearing the worse…"_

"_Why?"_

"_because he is the god of death, he can never talk to anyone so long as he reign the land of the dead, he must make sure they don't enter the land of the living and be sent where they are needed to be sent."_

"_Souls can't stay in the land of the living?"_

"_From what I learn from my travels, if a soul stays in the land of the living, they would be lost or become monsters. But if they were souls that did wrong, they will try to create harm in the world." His father remembered one soul he met that was bad._

"…_.." crona mumbled_

"_Hmm?"_

"_M-maybe one day, I can be his friend… that way he won't be lonely… how does he look?"_

"_Weeeell he is not hard to notice. He may hide his white stripes and maybe even his eyes. But it is said only the innocent can see through his disguise. Though I don't think he would show his true self from children or those that has pass unless he had to. But if you do meet him let him introduce himself, if you say who he is then he may try to leave."_

"_O-ok, but what if I forget and when I do meet him and try to be nice but instead say something bad- oh I don't think I could deal with him being mad at me-"_

"_Don't worry crona, knowing how nice you are, I'm sure you won't say anything bad."_

_Crona smiled, but then became filled with curiosity._

"_Was there any other times you met him?" _

_Well, there was one other time I had hoped to meet him again. It was when I was with your mother, she was pregnant with you when I first came to Olympus, I don't think he knew especially since he does not go to any parties or does not want to have any part of it with the other gods, especially spirit… he was lucky, I had to talk to a god with no end….." his father said but made a face as if ate something bad._

"_Who?" crona asked, tilting his head._

"_Someone I hope you may never meet." He said chuckling. "Now it seems the sun is already setting. It is time to go to bed." He said as he notices his son starting to yawn. He picked him up and carried him to their little home. But as they walked to their home he heard something from crona._

"_Father?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Has Lord Death ever loved someone?"_

_That question surprised him. But then gave him an answer._

"_I don't think I ever heard the death god taking anyone why?"_

"_Maybe I can help him find someone to love. I know he may need a friend… but he needs someone to be with him, like you and mommy… I just want him to be happy…" then crona drifted to sleep seeing his father smile._

_As crona fell into a deep sleep, Agathos said in a whisper _

"_Maybe you can make him happy…."_

Flashback end-

Crona, smiled thinking about it. But it was before he left to go to a war between Athens and Spartans. His father tried to escape from being sent, but due to his father being born from Athens, he had no choice. That was when he was killed. But then that was when he met kid. When he heard someone coming, he didn't know who it was until he looked up and blushed knowing who he was but he then remember what his dad told him if he ever got to meet him. Because of being able to meet him, kid kept him company and became his friend. But then his emotion changed after he rescued him, the second time he began to fall for him and hoped he could love him, so he waited to meet him again even if the choice was death. Although kid may had kidnapped him got him mad, he could not hate him no matter how hard he tried. And then he realized and remembered his father's goal.

'I wonder if he is here. Maybe kid could show me where he's at…'

"Are you ok crona? You seem sad." Kid asked. Worried crona may not want to go any further.

"I-I'm ok! I was thinking after meeting your friend, maybe I could see someone. He might be here…" crona was feeling so embarrassed but felt he may be asking too much.

Kid chuckled, the person he thought of hoping to see after meeting the 'person' he would like crona to meet is the same. Kid looked around and found the person he was looking for.

"Crona my dear," he said catching crona's attention "there is someone here I wish for you to meet, but unfortunately I must attend to some errands that needs to my judgment." He said as he kissed crona's forehead. He saw crona about to become nervous but he made assurance to him by giving him a kiss as reassurance. "Don't worry my love, the person you are about to meet is someone you know already. I will comeback. I will not leave you alone." '_I finally have you in my arms, I won't let go.' _

Kid then vanished. Crona was then nervous but then walked to the man painting.

Before crona was about to run to the nearest tree, the man ears perked up. "Hello?"

Crona blinked twice and eyes wide. 'That voice… its familiar.' Crona felt very nervous. "H-hello…"

Without turning his head, the painter began to speak.

"Dear boy, please don't try to hide from me, I won't hurt you, this is the Elysian Fields. Place for only good souls. There are no bad souls among us."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt in any way…." But crona stopped on his tracks as he saw the sketch the man was making.

"That is beautiful sir."

"Thank you. Although I think it needs something?"

Crona studied the picture. "There is nothing needed sir… "Crona looked up to the man but saw the same blue onyx eyes just like his.

"Would you do me the honor of being part of it son?" he said with a smile.

Crona was surprised. "how-"

"I'm your father crona. I know it's been so long since I died but you're my son. Even after death I could never forget my sweet boy, especially his pink hair. Your mother still cuts your hair bad huh?" he chuckled.

Crona with all the strength he to not cry but failed. It's been so long since his father's death. Crona had done what he always wanted to do; he hugged him. Crona began to cry so much but his father could care less, to see his son here was a blessing.

"Crona have you … died?" his father asked hoping his son is not amongst the dead.

Crona trying to rid his tears but still showed a smiled and shook his head no. seeing his father worried washed away but came back again.

"But how? How are you here?" he saw crona's cheeks turning red.

"It a long story…"

An hour or more later

"And that's….well that's how I came here…" crona said blushing madly. He doesn't know what to say after telling his father what happened.

"Well I should have seen it coming…"

Crona looked up in shock. His father took a deep breath and sighed.

"After my death and sent here I began to start what I had hoped to do. And at that time around, lord Hades came to me. He told me about you and how you were doing, the first time I actually saw him look…. happy. He even asked me if he could with my permission keep you company. I laughed at that time because the lord of death himself is asking my permission to hangout out with my little boy. But remembering medusa was around, I told him he can if he promised me he would always protect you. Since then, he would tell me how you were when he came back. His eyes were softer than I have seen before. The more he came to tell me how you were doing, I saw what I thought I never seen in those golden eyes: caring."

Crona was surprised by this.

Agathós continued. "But after the incident with medusa, he stopped coming to me to tell about you but something told me that his small caring would grow and after what you told me, it just seems nothing to worry about."

For a brief moment there was silence until his father broke it by chuckling a bit. Crona looked up worried.

"Its ok crona, I just wanted to break the silence. I was thinking how sweet Lord Hades is."

Crona tilted his head.

"He has never allowed any living to come to the Elysian Fields. But for you to see me, he actually broke his own rule for you. He must really love you to go such lengths for you."

Crona began to blush so much he had tried to hide it.

Agathós chuckled watching his son blush so much.

"Crona"

"Yes father?"

"Do you love him?"

He saw crona's face turn deep red.

"I never fell in love. Ever since mother kept me in hiding, I never fell in love. But when I met him, I only wanted to be his friend, but ever since he protected and save me, I began to develop feelings even when he didn't came back, but after finding out that he's been watching and protecting me I guess it became deeper."

Agathós was surprised by his sons answer.

"When I saw him again on Olympus, my heart was beating so fast, I felt he could hear it and when he kissed me…" crona was turning so red, Agathós believed anything red turn in shame.

"So you do love him don't you?"

"I don't know. After what happened to mother, I don't want to fall in love in that way. But this is kid; he's nothing like any of the gods. But … What if he becomes like his brother and gets bored of me and would rather have someone else…"

"Funny you should say that."

Crona was confused now. "How?"

"Well you see, Lord Hades is not the son of Asura, but is the child of death himself."

"How do you know that?" crona asked, surprised by this.

"Well some from your mother, but mostly from Gaia herself. Kid was not born of titans. It began when Asura wanted to obtain immortality so he believed by eating death he could become powerful. But his mother who was as old as Death had sacrificed her life to protect kid. You see she was human but not human as well. She was part draconic. She was as I heard from your mother, was quite beautiful, an immortal being . But because of her death, it was said her death brought life, hence lord Hades."

Crona felt guilty for kid, even though he was brought to this world, he never got to see his mother. Agathós saw his reaction and continued.

"Asura did not knew of him until he thought he was one of his own children. Lord Hades although would have been fit for Olympus, he was still an outcast."

"To me I'm glad he rules here. If he didn't, I would never met him and he probably would not give me a second glance." Crona said with a feel of a pang in his chest.

"Crona," Agathós said as he put a hand on his shoulder, "don't ever degrade yourself. He loves you, which is something no one has ever gotten or get a chance to see. And for you to see this side of him means your special. And to him, you are far special than anything in this world." Agathós said with a smile. Crona smiled at this as well.

"But crona you must understand this. Love is not just physically and emotionally, it is spiritually. When two people love each other very much, they outlook their flaws."

"Flaws?"

Agathós nodded. "Remember some of the stories your mother told you about the said evil in lord Hades?"

Crona nodded.

"He is not really evil, his method of punishment and torture are harsh but he is not really evil. However the tales of the darker side of him is true. He may look human, but he also has a demonic form that many fear him. All I am saying is be careful crona. You may love him for him, but when you see the other side he does not want to show you, please see through that."

'_love is not true unless you see through the flaws, only then it is considered true love'._ Crona thought. Crona heard of the stories told around kid, even heard from Maka and black stars experiences. But this is kid, he would never hurt him. He would still love kid with or without seeing his demonic form.

"I… I think I can handle it father." Was crona could only say. But the thought of kid does not want show this dark side somewhat scared him, but he loves kid. If kid loves crona even with his flaws, he could look over his flaws as well. Soon crona and his father began to talk about something else to change the subject.

Meanwhile in the kingdom.

Kid was reading scroll after scroll of the dead souls in the underworld. But as he was reading, his thoughts were on a pinkette hair boy. Kid sighed of relief but unfortunately he felt a small fear that grew over the past years. Although he may show crona his symmetrical form, there was his other form. The more… darker form. He worried after realizing his affection adoration to crona; he feared he may scare him because of his other form.

"I hope I may never have to show my other form to him. But when that day comes…" he took a deep breath, and knew that even if crona could look pass that, the idea of self control he would have to keep. Crona has no idea what he does to him. With that he thought of something else to keep him thinking of something else. Realizing it's been too long leaving crona in the Elysian Fields, he decided to go get him.

Upon arriving kid saw crona sitting by the nearby pond as his father was sketching. Hiding behind the tree so crona wouldn't see him

"You seem to be under stress lord Hades."

"It is not stress from the number of souls that dwells here Agathós."

"Then what is it that is bringing such a problem?" Agathós asked without even stopping from what he was doing.

"It is fear that crona will hate me if he sees my… other self. But maybe even more if he leaves me for good."

"You shouldn't feel scared of crona hating or fearing you, his heart as he said to me, belongs to you. I was telling him about you... even about the other side he has not seen."

"What did he say?"

"He told me he can handle it."

Kid's eyes were wide. But he calmed himself until he heard Agathós chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That you worry too much. When you're ready you will show him. When he's ready, be sure to ask me permission for his hand in marriage."

Kid was blushing madly but controlled it nonetheless.

"Kid!"

Kid did not react quickly and was tackled by crona (but he's not that strong to push him down).

"Thank you!" crona said hugging him tightly.

"My lovely crona, I wanted to surprise you and give you a late birthday gift and what better gift than being able to see your father."

Crona without thinking kissed him passionately on the lips but this triggered something in kid. He felt his heart beating fast but that didn't stop there. His other side was slowly showing as his pupils formed into cat like eyes. His hands holding crona tightly but soon tips of his nails were curving into claws

'_Oh dear... just crona kissing me like this… my draconic form is coming out… oh crona even the small things you do to me are going to drive me over the brink of no return .'_ Was the only thing he could think.

Agathós seeing this spoke before kids form change any further.

"My lord! Since it is possibly time possibly pass, I was thinking crona should head to bed so he may sleep."

Crona was about to retort but then he felt a little tired.

Kid luckily without crona seeing, changed back.

"Your right. It is getting late and its best for crona to rest. Tomorrow is a new day and I wish to start training you."

Crona felt blushing but at the same time sleepy.

"Ok. But if it's ok, can I see my father again?" crona asked a little nervous that he may say no.

Kid smiled warmly "my love of course you can whenever you want to. You have not seen your father in so long, why would I ever want to pull you away from your father? '_If it was your mother that's a different story...'_

As crona and kid bid farewell, Agathós was left to his thoughts.

"Crona and Lord Hades… I hope your life is filled with joy. Although their relationship will be bumpy along the way." He said along with a few chuckles.

In the underworld

As crona said goodnight to kid crona saw on the drawer a fresh cut rose that was pink in a silver symmetrical vase with a small paper. It said:

_My dear crona,_

_Let this rose be the symbol of my passion for you. Among these roses, this one is eternal for this rose although small, will bloom in time and eternally beautiful for you._

_-kid_

Crona smiled. Gently holding the rose to smell it, he placed it back in the vase. Crona cuddled in the bed somehow feeling comforting. As he lied down he fell into sleep.

2-3hrs later-

_Crona was running as fast as he could from someone or rather something. As he ran, he tripped and fell to the ground. He looked and saw yellow cold eyes. Before it could go any further, crona closed his eyes and was hoping this nightmare would end_

"_Crona!" someone called._

"CRONA!"

Crona jumped up and clinged to the next closest thing: Kid.

"Shhh its ok crona I'm here. I'm here." Kid said as he caressed crona slowly trying to calm him. Crona was crying.

Kid held crona to him in hopes this would help calm crona down.

"What was your dream?"

"Please… I don't want to talk about it… its too scary please stay with me tonight" kid didn't think as he carefully held crona to him. As he held crona to his chest, his beastlier side was showing even more by holding crona tightly yet carefully.

'I will protect him even in his dreams. ' he thought as he too drifted into sleep. Crona had no other nightmare after that but when the demigod and death god woke up, they found two blond girls on the floor with a puddle full of blood both on the floor and coming from their noses.

**So what did you think? I know it took a long while those that have been waiting. I bet some of you thought I gave up….. NO WAY! Well hope you guys like it more will come soon enough. Just please be patient with me for a while and please review and give me some ideas you guys want in the story. Laters! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

During crona's times with kid for the past month, it has been the best time of his life Each day he would see his father and see the many different art pieces he made, some he remember his father made before but others were quite beautiful. Kid would also give crona a tour of the entire underworld except Tartarus and some darker places. The underworld was beautiful especially the rivers (some rivers has souls) one he almost drank that could cause him to forget. Crona enjoyed his moments with kid as much as he could since kid goes to make judgment of the souls or does paperwork that takes a while. Crona would help kid to lessen the number of paperwork's by helping kid sort which souls is which. For kid it would have taken a while but with the twins help it took days that would be past due. But with crona it didn't took long than expected.

And each day was training under the ways of swordsmanship from kid he was getting better. The way he taught was like dancing, elegant, graceful and peaceful (in a symmetrical way). Although crona messed up only a few times, kid was patient each time they spar and crona would lose. Although kid would point out the mistakes he would not be harsh. But crona has been getting better before to be able to spar against Liz and Patty (but began getting scared by patty insane look

'_Ragnarok's fighting is sloppy and very off. My crona has seen the wrong ways to fight with a sword- did I just my' _although Kid would call crona his dear, love, but my or mine was too possessive. Lately he had the urge to keep crona from leaving his presence. He did however knew crona could and would never leave him. pondering upon this he heard liz coming in to his study room.

"what is it?" he asked but began to regret it.

"Apparently it's the Amazonian leader who has come again to seek out to be your wife. She is in the throne.." she said showing a frown. he too showed the same expression but more with disgust. The leader of the Amazon women was a blond haired brat who was close to his height by a mere inch wanted to be immortal and thought why not be the wife of the king of the dead. But kid showed no affection for her. The day she tried to give herself, the day kid suppressed the need to kill her but was not her death yet to come. Each time was a regret. Getting up he went to his throne seeing the leader on the chair made for crona, he made it especially for him.

"Alexandra,why has she come to bother me so? You have no right to be here."

She smirks at him and stands up and cat walk her way to him.

"my lord, please do not be so cold to me, I know within that stone cold heart you hold me dear…" she said putting her hand out to cup his cheek but soon finds a gloved hand grasping her wrist and feel rather a bolt of pain.

"keep your hands to yourself."

She pouted but felt relief her hand was not dislocated or worse. But she again smirks.

"I see there is another seating. Are you finally giving in and letting me be your-"

"kid!"

Alexandra saw a pink haired boy running to kid and with no hesitation saw kid embrace the young pinkette.

'he even has his gloves off for him!?' she thought. But that was not just it, she saw kid kissing him on the forehead. without thinking she pulled the pink haired boy off of kid but soon finds herself seeing a sword near her throat.

"how dare you touch him!" kid said golden eyes glowing with rage.

"how dare I! you are one to talk! How dare he gets the affection where I over the years has offered my love for you and yet you let this… thing get to you! And a mere boy that can't give you," she said as she went up front to kid almost close to his face "what I can easily give a far better satisfaction for you?" she said in seduction tone.

Kid however pushed her away.

"crona is not a thing, he is more caring and loving than anyone I have known and seen. My heart belongs to him always till the end of time. He is far perfect queen for me than you and besides," he said as he had crona close to his chest and saw claws on his chest "he will be the one I will have the pleasure to have the satisfaction from." Kid then did something that was unexpected, he passionately kissed crona.

Alexandra seeing this was being so disgusted she looked the other way.

"your so called queen is weak. Such a queen needs to be an equal to you. He couldn't hold a sword or even a dagger. In fact I want to see," she sneered at crona "to a fight. If he wins, I will leave and not come back. But if I win, I'll be your queen, and he leaves and never returns."

"I will not-"

"fine!"

Kid looked at crona with surprise but showed concern to crona.

"crona you shoudn't"

"I want to do this kid! She has not right to be near you and to try to seduce you while I'm here. I will not allow it. I will win."

Kid was shock at the same time loving the possessive side of crona. kid held crona's chin up crona seeing kids pupils in cat like pupils.

"the things you do for me is too much.." before he could go forward to kissing crona, they heard a cough and some giggles and what sounded to be a scoff.

Kid sighed and leaned back but then gave crona a kiss on the forehead. "for luck." He said seeing crona blushing.

He turned away and sat on his throne seeing crona and Alexandra drawing out their swords. Her sword was long and looked heavier than it should. She saw crona's sword a little bit smaller and thinner

"that's your sword. How disapointing. Who ever made it must have felt pity for you."

Crona glared at her but said nothing. When liz gave the signal Alexandra went forward, charging to crona. she thought she had the advantage but soon finds herself slicing only air and seeing crona behind her. she turned around to find her sword broke in half.

'this sword took down Cyclops and broken through enemies weapons and its destroyed by a sword smaller than it!?' she thought. Seeing the sword toward her throat, she picked up her hands as a sign of surrender.

Crona glared at her but sighed

"just because I look weak doesn't give you the right to judge me. since I won, please leave now and don't come back." He said but with a more cold glare that even she felt chills.

As crona was walking away, Alexandra was filled with rage

'How dare he looks down on me. I am the leader of the amazons. I WILL NOT FALL DOWN SO EASILY!' she grabs the dagger she had and before she could plunge it into crona's back kid with speed grabbed crona by the waist and pulled him away but kicked Alexandra across the room. Coughing some blood she saw how concern he was to crona. She has never seen him this way. She knew she has no chance and never will. She got up and quietly left without saying a word.

"kid don't worry I'm alright."

"she could have killed you!" he said angrily. He tried to check all over crona's body to see any cuts or bruises (crona keeping kid from checking blushing madly)

"Please kid I'm not hurt. I know there are no cuts!" he said keeping his chiton from being lifted.

"My love, understand that just because you have been taught by me, and I must say it was a very symmetrical, you could have been killed. She intended to kill you. If she does come back I'll-"but was startled by a pair of pale hands cupping his face. Crona gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Please don't kill anyone for me, even if the attempt to kill me or hurt me. I don't want you to stoop to their level. I love you kid, and you being you is what I love about you. I won't leave you" crona gave hime a reassuring smile and gave kid a hug. Kid blushing at this smiled back and hugged back. As it was time to sleep crona dwelled into sleep and kid in his own room was thinking of how to showed his gratitude.

'_since there will be a festival for the harvest being held in Athens, why not bring crona there. He may love it and even the gift I would like to give him…'_ before dosing into sleep his last thoughts were of crona and his sweet smiles


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

When crona woke up, he felt something curling around his waist and a pair of arms holding him close to what appears to be a chest. Carefully crona turned and saw kid nuzzling to his neck and heard a purr.

'kid actually purr.' He thought but what caught his attention was the tail. It was black but with the light directing on the tail, it sparkled like jewels and saw small gold swirls on the tail. Crona lightly touched the tail and it felt smooth but a little rough. Crona made small circles following the swirls. But soon felt the tail twitch and tighten around his waist. It was so embarrassing he squeaked feeling kid's arms holding him so close it was as if they were bind together. Crona couldn't help but feeling so embarrassed especially hearing kid mumble by his ear saying his name. crona was going to wake him but with the heat radiating from kid, he felt drowsy and thought maybe not and snuggle close to kid and drifted to sleep once again.

Later on

Kid began to wake up and realized he was holding his pinkette so very close and saw that his tail was around crona

'How did I got here? I don't remember asking to come in or even moving…' Kid realizes that unconsciously he must have walked to crona or rather he unintentionally wanted to be with crona. but what made this worse he saw he was close to showing his draconic form. Carefully sliding from crona and trying to get his tail to uncoil from crona he quietly left but made sure crona was tucked in. as he left the room, he rushed to his library.

"hey crona we-" liz was going to tell kid food was ready, but only to see a small glimpse as he rushed into the library. Liz opened the door to find kid looking paranoid and searching for something.

"liz something is wrong.."

"you ok? you look pale-"

"something is wrong with me. last night I was in my room. The next im in crona's but I had my tail around him! why is this happening?!"

Kid calm down! Listen to me before you get paranoid even more! Think this carefully, when you went to sleep what did you think or dream."

Kid pondered but saw the book he needed

"I remember I was thinking of crona and his sweet smiles. I had dreams of him being in my arms.." he said feeling content. He closed his eyes and thought of crona

"um kid…"

"hmm?"

"not to freak you out but.." he opened his eyes and saw his tail out swishing to his emotion like a puppy.

"how?"

"maybe since crona is here and you being overprotective and in love, your dragon form is coming out. And since the draconian form knows crona is here with you, that side of you wants crona?" liz said seeing the tail gone now.

Kid was pondering about this and reading the book. From what he read dragons are possessive of their belongings whether it be treasures or even mates.

'that would explain the possessive behavior. But what caught his attention made him blush.

When dragons find their mate the urge to confine the mate to the dragon itself will be continuous until the dragon itself accomplishes its desires. Dragons will go to their mate whether or not the dragon is awake or asleep. This action is natural but will act aggressive to others around them whether they are on friendly terms or random dragons and other species. Be warn their inner selves will come out and-

Kid closed the book having enough of the information and knows that slowly his bestial side will come out whether he was in control or not. And worse crona will get hurt in the process.

"liz it seems I am going to propose to crona sooner than later…"

"huh?"

"from what I was reading, my draconian is showing because of wanting crona than before.."

"that doesn't sound bad…I mean, you love crona right ? this will be –"

"OF COURSE I DO! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I-" kid stopped realizing what was happening.

"I need to speak with Agathós.." kid said running off.

Elysian fields –

"I see you're here and since my son is not here, I believe it the big question?" agathós smiled as he was finishing the piece.

"yes and it's about my… problem."

"I see. What are you going to do?"

"well since my draconian is coming out, I learned it's my possessiveness taking over… and I don't want to hurt crona nor force him, but..."

" ah the old confliction of the heart?"

" what should I do? If crona is not ready, he will get hurt or rather it will kill me forcing him in a position I don't want him to be in" '_not that I would mind him being- NO BAD THOUGHTS!_' he thought shooing it away.

"Well," he thought "my advice is to let your heart decide. Don't over think it, just believe all will be ok." He said with a smile.

Kid nodded feeling relief. He will ask crona but first he must get something he hid for crona..

In the kingdom-

"hey crona foods ready!" liz said seeing crona a little drowsy.

"you ok?"

"y-yes I just had a weird dream? I think.."

"um what was it?"

"Kid was with me sleeping, except he had a black tail and horns-" kid said describing it all.

Liz was for better terms a little shock and surprise.

'should I tell him or not?' but the way crona was blushing she thought 'I'll let kid tell him..'

10 minutes later-

Crona was waiting for kid to come and join to eat but instead ask liz where was he.

"I don't know actually. Last I saw him, he was going to get something…"

"oh ok.. if it's ok can I go to the library?" crona asked.

"uh sure, but you don't hace to ask. This is your home too you know?"

She saw how crona was blushing madly. With no more else to say, he head to the library.

As he went in he saw the mess that was made there. With no hesitation, he started working on putting the books away.

30 minutes to 60 minutes later-

Almost done just need to put this one away." But as he grabbed the book, he saw it was about dragons.

'maybe if I read this, it will help me know more about kid!' he thought happily. The more he read about it he felt a little embarrassed but the more he read he felt even more blushing about the dragons courting and mating but then he realized that dream was real after reading the book and put the book away. As he left the room he felt strong familiar arms holding him.

"my dear crona what were you doing just now?" kid ask nuzzling crona's hair.

"i- I was just putting the books away I knew you would get mad if they were not in order."

"Hmm…" kid said as he held crona to his chest crona could hear his heart actually beating slowly and rhythmically. Crona was blushing like crazy.

"By the way crona I wanted to ask if you would like to come to a festival in Athens, it is quite beautiful and there is a place there I wish to take you. I know you'll love it." He said as he kissed crona's neck.

"Of course kid!" he squeaked. Kid would always kiss him on the forehead or the lips but it feel weird on his neck.

"We will be going today I'll have liz and patty help you get ready." He said with a smile and walked away. After seeing crona rush to his room he holding something in his hand tightly to his chest smiling

'my beloved, I hope you will like tonight and hopefully you will accept my heart fully.' He thought turning to another direction and calling out


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

As crona was well dressed for the festival he felt a little nervous hoping to not see his mother, the thought of his mother seeing him would be something he does not want to know. Looking over his knee level chiton and seeing nothing was asymmetrical, he head to the throne and saw kid in his garments that made him pass for royalty.

'Then again, he always look handsome and royal..' crona thought and a blushed a light pink. Kid saw his blush but smiled as he saw crona in a white chiton with silver bans and small jewels around his hair follow by the a silver ban around his neck.

"You look beautiful my love." He said as he held crona close to his chest. Before he could say more, he saw Liz and patty dress as well. He asked for them to come as well to watch over cron.

"I see we are all ready to go. Now let us head our way there."

Athens-

"Oh wow its beautiful kid!" crona was smiling with excitement as well as happy.

"I am glad you like it, I thought since this I close to the end of the harvest I thought you might like to come and see, especially this is your first time here." Kid smiled holding crona's hand gently but firm. As they walked around they found a lot of places, patty was going crazy about a stand selling small figurines of giraffes, liz going crazy seeing clothes. But crona stood by kid side the whole time enjoying each other's time.

But as they were walking a young royal name Aristides was gazing at crona as if he was gold. He heard of a young demi god that was the child of Demeter that had pink hair and eyes as deep as the darkest oceans. Although the boy he sees before him had brown hair, he saw the eyes that captivated him so and knew that was the child of Demeter. He knew the child was male but he did not mind the gender, he knew having the boy as his would be the greatest accomplishment and knew he could not be refuse for he was a charmer to have both women and even men of different species to fall head over heels (or hooves, fins, tails?). As he got up he walked toward the boy and grabbed his hand.

"Why such a beauty dwells with a simpleton when he could be with royals such as I?" he ignored the glared being given to him but saw the boy not blushing but rather nervous and what seem to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry but as you see I am enjoying this festival with my beloved." Crona said with a bow and left the young royal to himself. Aristides was fuming with rage! How dare he deny him? Aristides followed them as they were strolling around.

'Will this idiot take a hint?! Crona is mine!' kid thought as he knew the idiot prince was following. As kid and crona went to what appeared to be holding a competition. He and crona saw it appeared to be a sword fight competition and winner gets what appear to be dark blue jewels embedded in a silver necklace. He saw the idiot royal smirking and took crona's hand in his own.

"Lovely flower I Aristides will win you the beauty that your so called beloved won't be able to do." He said as he gave a leer of crona's body. Kid however did not like this at all. Kid walked over to the arena.

"I accept the challenge and fight who ever accepts as well." He said out loud. Crona blushed for the very reason: kid was going to do this just because of a royal prince not getting the idea to back off. But he smiled for the fact kid was doing this in some form of satisfaction seeing someone trying to out-beat him fails. All in all, crona was glad kid was going to have fun.

Aristides however was smirking knowing this was going to be an easy fight. But as they pulled out their weapons and ready to fight, Aristides was already beaten; his sword had somehow cut in half by one swift.

"We have a winner!" as kid was given his prize, he placed it on crona and was given a kiss. Aristides was fuming with rage but then thought of a plan to get crona alone and to take him.

As kid and crona was walking around there was quite a trade market with so many different things. Kid saw the many styles of clothing that was from other nations and decided to get crona a set. His favorite so far was silk dresses from the east. He cannot wait to see crona in those clothes, but tried to control his urge to take crona home and take crona as his. Trying to control his urges and keeping the illusions up, they were walking to a small dance of sort in the parade. But something felt off about this. Before even thinking more about it one of the dancers pulled crona to the parade. Before attempting to get crona some of the dancers pulled kid away from him. not thinking twice, kid push them of with inhuman strength knowing they were unconscious, he saw crona being carried away.

'They are going to pay with their lives.' kid thought not realizing his eyes were glowing and changes of his body were going through.

In a palace-

"Good bring him here." Aristides said smiling as he saw crona struggling from the man holding him; the man put him on the chair tied up.

"Whoever you were with had chosen well to hide your beauty, but I know beauty when I see it and you are very beautiful Crona, son of Demeter."

Crona stopped struggling hoping he heard wrong. But sadly it was what he heard right .

Aristide had his hand on his shoulder but slowly began to entwine his hand in his hair.

"I have come across beauty but none is close to yours. I have as you can say charm even the most challenging beauty such as maka. My greatest achievement such as Aphrodite herself and I must say, my time with her is quite wild, erotic if I do say so myself. But then her beauty is not even close compared to yours." But soon he put his hand on crona's cheek caressing it. "As you are already aware, I know who you are. I have heard of a demi god that was allowed to be married if they won against the great god of war Ares. But as I had my army ready to battle, no one was there. I thought I would never see who you were or have the chance to marry you. But now I have found you and telling your mother that I have found you, I will have her blessing in marrying you. You see, there had been rumors of your disappearance causing Demeter to be going into paranoia and her seeing her child again, she will surely see me worthy. So let me ask my soon to be bride. " he said grasping crona's hand that was a little loose and bending down on one knee. "Will you be with me and be my queen. if you let me marry you, you will live a life of luxury. You will have everything you ever wanted. Whatever that man will offer is nothing to what I can give you better than he could ever give you." he said as giving a grin that gave crona chills and it was not good. "Wouldn't you like that?"

But looking up he only saw Crona was furious.

"How dare you!"

Aristides was surprise by crona's rage. He heard crona was very delicate and shy. This was the very opposite to what he heard.

"You do not talk about kid that way, you spoiled prince. All you want is to achieve what you can't have. Is that what I am to you?!"

"Well the way you put it that way – "but only stopped seeing crona's eyes glaring coldly at him.

"That is not love! Kid loves me for me, he has not ever seen me as a prize or a challenge," crona looked away so Aristide won't see. "Kid loves me for me. he is kind loving. He would protect me no matter what the danger was and would not hurt me." Aristide only saw a little glimpse of crona being loving but hated the fact it was not for him. He saw crona glaring at him. "He has given me something your riches and yourself can't give me so you can just shove your offer where it belongs because it's nothing but shit! I love Kid and he is far better than anyone!" crona spat toward him. Aristides was furious now, how dare he talk back to him in such a way. Without any hesitation he slapped crona so hard, there was already a bruise on his cheek. Aristides was calling someone and who appeared was a girl with silver hair and marking on her face that looked like frogs or toads.

"Eruka can you undo the cloak that he is under?"

"I can. In exchange I want that necklace.*ribbit*" She smirked. Aristides pulled the necklace off and handed to Eruka. Within minutes the disguise was gone and saw crona with pink hair and pale skin.

"thank you. leave us." Eruka nodded and left. Arstides touched the hair of crona's and twirled it around his fingers.

"such beauty indeed…" he said as he leaned closer to crona but then crona moved his face away.

Aristide yanked crona's hair and hearing crona yelp in pain.

"Don't you see, he isn't going to save you! Whatever he is, he is not a threat to me!" he said as he was close to crona's face ignoring the whimpers "he will never find you…" he said slowly leaned toward crona.

"you are mine" before he could kiss crona, a body was flung across the room but was unconscious. Crona smiled seeing it was kid, but saw kid with slit pupils, black tail and scales around his body but instead of fear he was in awe.

Aristides was behind crona holding a dagger by crona's throat.

"Come any closer and he will have a slit throat!" Before any action could occur, Kid was already behind him and gripped Aristides by the neck and tossed him across the room. Kid in one swift cut the ropes and held crona close. Seeing crona flinched kid held crona's chin up and saw the bruise developing. Filled with rage all of a sudden and was ready to kill until he felt soft hands on his arm and saw crona filled with concern.

Kid although wanted to send the prince to Tartarus for not only hurting him but dared tried to kiss and touch him. But seeing crona with fear, not towards him but rather towards to what he was going to do. Kid sighed, he will punish Aristide later. He held crona and both disappeared.

Somewhere off of Athens.

Crona was surrounded by a field of lilies and across was a lake and a forest. It was quite captivating but it was more seeing kid in his draconian form. Crona was worried seeing kid trying to cover his form from crona but crona pushed the wings aside and cupped kid's cheeks.

Kid was surprised by the action and felt nervous. As crona cupped his cheeks crona then felt kid relax as strong arms wrapped around crona and felt the heat from kid's body. Kid wanted to hold crona like this forever but then sensed someone coming. Without warning he scooped up crona and hid within the forest. As they hid, they took a peek of who was coming and saw the goddess of witchcraft Hecate or she would be rather called Arachne and right next to her was Demeter.

"I know I felt crona's presence here…"

Arachne sighed; she really did not want to be helping Demeter especially with her being paranoid. But then she saw a glimpse of golden eyes in the forest. She smirked at this.

"Demeter, you know I have crona as a dear to me but if I have to guess, wouldn't crona be too scared of the dark?"

"Your right but I thought I sensed his presence here…"

"This is just paranoia Demeter, you must understand crona is safer than you think, if he is well hidden, he won't be taken from you by mere mortals or other gods. Beside, isn't crona safety is important?"

"Well when you put it that way… your right. Crona should be safe but if you could…"

"You know I can't tell you anything of what will come next or tell you exactly where crona is especially for his sake." She said calmly.

Demeter was frowning but knew better not to push her in saying. Soon Demeter disappeared leaving a witch goddess to herself.

"I see the god of death but I also see the child of Demeter. I wonder what they are doing here on such a beautiful night."

Just as she said that she saw the god the god of death holding crona tightly in his arms. Crona however was nervous and scared of her not because of who she was but the aura she had around was creepy.

Arachne just giggled.

"And what is funny witch?" kid said with a cold glare. Kid and Arachne had a level of respect towards each other, but kid was worried for crona's protection.

"my lord forgive me but for so long I have seen you cold as death, you would never show your so called beastly side but seeing such warmth in your eyes and seeing the loving adoration for the young demi god, I cannot believe I would see such, it brings me joy." She said with a smile. Seeing crona nervous even more she somehow moved without showing leg movement she moves toward crona.

"Hello young crona it has been so long since I last saw you."

"We met before?" crona asked feeling slight chills that her eyes had webs.

"we have but you were such a small baby. But when you were little you saved my little darling baby."

She pulled out from her hand a spider that crona felt scared but only amused Arachne more.

"A few years ago your mother disliked spiders, but you carefully took care of my little one. I was happy to find my baby safe and taken care of. Though seeing you grown quite lovely and bringing the side of young lord, it brings a smile to my face." Arachne said with a gentle smile only to make Kid suspicious.

"Why may I ask would you not tell Demeter of this? What are you planning?"

"Why would you suspect I am planning something when it is the fates that are the ones behind it all?"

Kid hated the fates not for the fact they could see the future but their role to control the lives of the souls, the worst is they will follow the gods wishes. As much as he wants to rid them out of his life, he knows he can't for as long as he knows how to kill them, they know how to kill him so until he finds a way to have the order of balance perfect (especially symmetrical) he will have to bear the fates intervening when they should not.

"Why should I believe the fates control my life, if I remember I am god of death, I know when mortals time are up, I keep a system to assure where each soul goes. Answer me that?"

"true you do see when mortals die, but remember the fates guide you to meet crona, if not, you would be now that cold hearted god with no care~." She said with a smile that read "don't try to say otherwise with me".

Crona held kids arm telling him to not provoke the goddess any further. Kid getting the message growled at her before disappearing through smoke and left a burnt spot before Arachne.

"oh dear, the young lord is always fun to mess with, but it is rare to see the god of death loving someone. I just hope the fates are not cruel to try and take crona away, especially a certain witch trying to escape to take vengeance. If I know lord kid, he will out due the fates intervening. I just wonder what choice he'll make when the times come…" she said as she strolled through the night.

In Olympus-

"well this is getting interesting even more!" spirit said "if I didn't know any better, kid is actually being more open to crona."

While watching from above on his throne, he saw maka glaring at him.

"What is the matter my dear? I thought crona being with someone that loves him would make you happy?"

"I do want crona to be happy, but to be with the god of death of all people?! The prince was a better option. The fates were supposed to let him be with the prince! How did Kid find him or rather took him away?!"

"Oh my dear sweet maka, you think crona would be happy with a greedy prince, but you're as blind as his mother. Let him decide for once. Crona does love him."

Maka was shock by her father's word, but nonetheless believes what is best for crona. She was already had a plan set to bring crona back to his mothers if it was the last thing she will do.

In Underworld-

As soon as they appeared kid held crona until they were sitting on the throne or rather kid sitting on the throne while crona sitting on kid's lap turning red.

"Today my dear crona I was hoping to ask you something but with the turn of events stopping me, I wish to ask you now before any interruptions occurs."

Still blushing a deeper red, crona nodded.

"Crona for the past month to two, I have enjoyed being with you. I had hope to believe I could had this in a better place in better time, but with what happened today, I fear you will be taken away me and I rather ask you now than later when it will be too late. I love you crona but I cannot allow anyone to take you away from me. Not the fates, not your mother, no one. I want you to be my wife, or rather my husband. I want you to be with me rule with me. I cannot and will not see anyone by my side that is not you. So I ask you Crona is this: I wish to ask you to be my queen? "

Crona was surprised by the question. The mere silence to kid felt like an eternity when its only been a mere five minutes. Kid clenched his hands on crona's arm. As he was feeling his heart torn to pieces hearing no answer, he was about to let go when he felt two arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug.

"I love you kid. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be with you no matter what, to help you anyway I can. I want to wake up with you in mornings. To be held by you. To feel your love..." he said turning a deep red. "And if marrying you is to be with you for all eternity, then yes I will be yours." He said with a smile. Kid rather with words, he instead passionately kissed crona. The passionate kisses lasted for about ten minutes as kid brought out a silver ring with gold spirals surrounding a dark jewel that matched his eyes. Kid put the ring on crona's hand and lifted it to kiss his palm. Kid felt so happy he believed this was the happiest day of his life.

"Get away from him crona!"

**That is it so far! I feel it's a little short but I hope you like it! Also it is true about the fates, in the mythology the fates would intervene for the gods especially for Zeus but Hades did not like the idea of the fates ending mortals when it's not there time. Only Hades allow early death if it was there time to go. And although Hades can kill them, the fates as well know how to kill him, that's what only stopping him from killing them. Well please review until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Crona turned his head to see was maka and black star standing ten feet away and felt very embarrassed especially since he was sitting on kids lap and was making out with kid was not helping kid right now.

"I see kid has had crona for nearly two in a half months and cast a spell on crona to fall in love with him." black star said but then did his signature pose. " luckily the almighty god such as myself will save crona from the vile beast!" black star stated and raise his sword as well as showing his eagerness to battle.

Maka was ignoring black star for her attention was on crona. She had hoped the fates would lead crona to the prince. She knows the prince was a little narcissistic and an over achiever to find beauty but he was a sweet man and caring and could give crona everything, but after hearing what he said to the prince, she felt guilty. But now seeing crona in the arms of the king of the dead, she knows already crona would get hurt. As crona's best friend, she must lead crona to the right direction and right person.

"we have come to bring crona home to his mother. Also once we take crona back, Demeter WILL choose crona's partner and will be in better hands." Maka proclaimed proudly. She knows crona will come with them.

But he didn't, instead he looked nervous and sad.

"maka, it is sweet of you to worry about me. You're my friend but I love kid and I don't want to leave. Please don't fight." He said softly giving her a sad smiling.

"Crona your not thinking straight!" maka said as she began to walk toward him and he began to hid behind kid for protection.

"As you can see, crona does not want to go back to his mother and as you can see he love me. in fact he is engaged to me…" he said as he gently held crona's hand and entwining with his own, showing the ring.

Maka was shock before she could say something, kid spoken.

"crona and I love each other more than you know. Since i am in a good mood, I will ask you kindly to leave. Crona and I will be scheduling our wedding." Before kid could say anymore, black star began to attack. Kid blocked while protecting crona, in a swift movement, he flicked his wrist and crona disappeared.

"what did you do to him?!" Maka yelled.

" I merely transported him somewhere safe. I dont know how you both got in but I will make sure you leave empty handed." With a flick of his wrist, he used the shadows to constrict them to the grounds as he began to stood over them, he kneel down to there level and smirked.

"to think, you had hopes to take crona away from me. Do you honestly think you could take me on?"

Maka smirked. "Did you honestly think we were the only one that came?"

kids eyes were widen, he rushed out of the throne room. He needed to crona before he does.

in the garden-

"crona. I know your here. Please come out! I know about you and kid and unlike Maka, I'm not going to take you home by force."

slowly coming out from behind the bushes, crona held his sword.

"so from what I heard from ragnarock is true, I guess you really love him. Which is cool so i guess we don't have to take you home."

"but I thought-"

"crona listen Maka is the worry wart here. I know your ok. Kid is a nice guy. The gentleman that won't try anything and I mean anything and as the cool guys like myself, we don't force someone to do something or force them to go because others think its right. In my book, cool guys ask before they take action. Since we are clear, at least I can escort you back to kid."

"but what about Maka? She'll be mad..."

"please, her I can take, I have been use to it for so long i'm practically immune."

before crona could warn him, patty and liz knocked him out.

"are you ok crona?! He didn't try to harm you did he?"

crona shook his head as liz and patty escorted him out while dragging soul out of the garden.

'I'm sorry soul...' crona thought.

as they were entering the palace' liz and patty were attack by Maka and black star. As they were fighting,crona ran off to come across Cerberus. The three headed dog seeing crona scared, they protected crona seeing Maka coming.

Maka may like dogs but she did not like Cerberus and seeing them was going to be a challenge for her.

"crona get away from them, their dangerous."

"how can you say that! He is really sweet."

"your being delusional! That thing is dangerous and so is kid! He is not what you think he is! He's not nice to usvyour friends, he doesn't care about us but only himself!"

"your wrong about him! Kid is sweet caring and I know he loves me! He saved me from being taken or hurt!"

"that prince was the one for you! He was the right guy for you!"

crona paused after hearing what she said.

"how do you know that? I did not say anything about a prince."

"I saw what happen with papa."

"your not telling me something maka... what are you hiding from me?"

"apparently, your friend was the one who ordered the fates to lead you to that arrogant prince."

crona turned to see kid and rushed to kid's side.

"who told you that lie? Do you honestly believe I would hurt my friend?"

"of all demi gods, your very bad at hiding lies."

Maka looked to crona and it hurt her seeing crona sad.

"why Maka?" Crona asked keeping his distance from her.

"I wanted what was best for you-"

"Maka how could you?! Your my friend and you push me into the arms of a guy who hit me and tried to have is way with me!?" Crona began to cry as kid held him tightly comforting him.

Maka reached forward only to be pushed back by Cerberus hearing him growling at her. She could only walk away with soul and black star following but then stopped to state something.

"crona do not cry the almighty- " but soon was cut off by a shield that was thrown towards him got hit on the head.

kid was so not going to let black star make it any worse than it was. He kept his attention toward crona and kept him close.

crona felt hurt. He knows Maka was looking out for him but this was too much for him to bear. Feeling kid wrapped his arms around him tightly, he knows kid won't hurt him and leave him alone and so just let kid hold him and ignored everything around them.

meanwhile-

"that bastard won't get away with this! He will see when Demeter finds out!"

"and how wil that fix anything? You were the one that thought of this and throwing him to the prince. "

"please that guy was right for him! I mean he did slept with blair but i mean who hasn't? She draws in trouble and led him to her."

"but remember he hurted blair and made her cry? She may be a floozy but she was the one used."

"she deserved it! She was the one-"

"'who almost ruined your parents marriage.' We know maka but remember our old man was at fault too." Black star said. All maka could do was be quiet and keep to herself.

meanwhile-

"yaaaaay! Crona is gonna be marrying lord kid! I'll get mr. Giraffe to marry you two!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!"

crona was smiling glad and kid was glad crona was back to smiling. He did not like seeing hom sad. He has to also get Cerberus something nice for protecting crona.

but as they were celebrating their engagement, somewhere in tartarus the witch medusa was already having her plan set in motion.

'soon everything will come altogether and I will have my revenge... just only in a matter of time...'

* I know I posted three recently I just thought i post another for the time being so late and to make up for it. I hope you like it and please review.*


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the reviews especially my good friend Brii-chan14 who has helped me with this chapter and idea. This is part of the story but a short bonus to hopefully make you guys laugh. I apologize for the long wait hopefully this will make you laugh and again thank you Brii-chan14! On with the story **

Ch 13 BONUS!

Crona was in the garden reading one of the scrolls from Kid's library. As he was reading, he couldn't help smile that he was getting married soon and couldn't help but blush at this. Although he wanted to help Kid with the preparation Kid had told him he wanted to make it a surprise for him. Sighing to himself, he went back to his reading until he heard someone coming.

He looked up but saw no one coming until he heard someone clearing his throat and saw an odd creature all in white but what caught his attention was that deep void like eyes that were scary and it was as if they were peering through his soul.

"Allow me to introduce myself my dear maiden, I am EXCALIBUR! The god of all knowing of

everything!" he profoundly stated as he stand before Crona proudly as there were unknown lights mainly towards the small white god and weird sparkles dazzled around him.

Crona was feeling quite confuse because even though this was their first meeting, he had this nagging feeling he should do if he ever meet someone name Excalibur. But before he could further ponder he was pulled down to the level of the so called god as his (hands?) held Crona's.

"My lovely maiden, I have with my knowledge to find you and my first theory was correct but that is not to be concern…"

"Um how did you find out where I was"

Crona questioned.

"Wrong! I said I knew, not learned from others you see I had pondered where you went, it was on

a Monday morning when I had my daily cup of tea in my temple. With my tea, I had two spoons of honey and these delicious pastries a mortal gave me. Far and wide mortals come to seek for my advice and knowledge as they too wish to spread my knowledge for knowledge is the greatest treasure!" he said as he puts his cane down in his stands to show he said were facts.

Crona was a little confused, the god would jump from topic to topic without completing one.

"Pardon me but how does that have to do with anything"

"FOOL!" Excalibur said pointing his cane toward Crona almost touching his nose.

"My dear maiden, you do not understand that what I say are absolute facts! And before I was rudely interrupted, knowledge is treasure! Which is why I have here scrolls that I have written myself to help you understand to be a better wife. Now if you kindly open scroll number 21 we will start on the philosophy I have created before the dawn of knowledge had came it started on

Saturday as the sun was shining down on me as if it the start of all things…."

Crona thought 'where is kid to save me!?'

In the main hall"

You have it wrong! These flowers are not in symmetry! These must be in the right pattern of lavender and gold roses and must be eight of each in each vase! Everything must be perfect! I will not fail crona or let him down!" Kid ordered as he was checking each vase.

Hours of who knows later!

"And the entire philosophers had agreed that it is impossible that the chicken was not before theegg for it was dinosaurs were the first to roam the earth."

Crona during the time was trying his hardest not to fall asleep but with so much…. Information, it was hard to not fall asleep for the results were having bags under his eyes.

"Now that we have gone through all of the scrolls we will be going onto schedules' and when we will have offspring together."

Crona woke up from his zombie daze and was shock and embarrassed.

"Excalibur sir, I am flattered that you wish for me to be your wife but I do not accept… you see first, I'm a boy, I cannot bear a child…" he said blushing as he said "bear".

Excalibur was silent. Crona felt scared as if he may have made the god angry.

"FOOL! I was already aware you were a boy, I am the god of all knowledge, and I know a way to allow you to bear children with no problem whatsoever. "

"B-but you kept calling me a she! Why-"

"FOOL! That is unimportant! I know all and see all; my facts are true for I am right!" (Again cue the lights and those weird sparkles.)

"I am already engage to the god of death Hades!"

"Fool! I knew that beforehand! It was on a Tuesday or was it a Sunday…."

As Excalibur was pondering Crona was quietly sneaking away but as he turned he saw Excalibur in front of him.

"If we are to be married, you must not walk away from me as I was talking, as I was again rudely interrupted which you must read again scroll 88 on being a proper wife, it was on exactly on a

Sunday, I was eating a pastry along with a cup of my daily tea"

"Excalibur What in Tartarus are you doing here?! Why are you bothering my soon to be queen!"

Crona smiled happily to see kid saving him.

"Fool! Crona is to be my wife and to bear my offspring and many more to come!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kid was flaring with rage. "CRONA IS A BOY! AND EVEN MORE HE IS TO BE MY WIFE!"

"Then we will duel for the hand of crona! FOOL!"

As they began their fight, Crona was sitting on the stone bench eating the fruit Liz and Patty brought as they too were watching the fight.

An hour (?) later-

"You seem to have me in stalemate! It seem you have won the hand of Crona." Excalibur said with a tear on his right eye. He pranced his way to crona and held Crona's hand.

"My dear maiden, it seems I am not worthy for now. But mark my word, I will woo you until your wedding day to change your mind. Until then, I am off!"

But as the god left, Kid had one thought in his head as he held Crona to him.

'Like hell I'm going to let that happen!'

So for the past few days Kid was burning any gifts that were from Excalibur.

In Olympus-

Spirit was laughing so hard he thought he may die of laughter. Stein however was not.

"Spirit you do realize Kid will find out who told Excalibur and will get revenge."

"It's worth it!" he said as he drew his attention on a certain female lounging in a tub humming with no care and unnoticing a certain god watching her.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 12

As the wedding was approaching in eight days from now kid could hardly wait to have crona as his queen, he heard from the recent dead Demeter was starting to cause chaos in the land of the living, she unfortunately heard her son was to be wedded to Hades. He knew Maka was behind it telling Demeter he was being kept against his will. He may have kept his calm and collected self he was raging on the inside. But he feared crona was going to be taken away from him. as he was walking down the hall he went outside to find to his dislike, more gifts from the annoying god Excalibur.

"At least I can blow off steam by burning these disgusting gifts."

In the Elysian fields-

"So Crona, I hear your wedding is approaching, are you nervous?" Agathós asked chuckling as he saw Crona blushing madly.

"I am a little but I am happy. I can't wait to be married to Kid, especially since you will be there."

Agathós nodded, kid was allowing Agathós to leave the Elysian Fields so not only see crona's wedding but to give crona to kid properly. Although he wished to be alive, he was thankful to the fates that it turn out this way. But as he was looking at Crona he felt concern because unfortunately Demeter found out about his whereabouts and demands crona to be release and back to her. oh how this will be hard for both of them.

"So crona how are the wedding plans are?"

"Kid is doing it all by himself." Crona sighed "he wants to make it a surprise for me. I just hope he doesn't over exert himself too much."

"Well that's the lord of death for you. But I also heard you had an unexpected guest trying to court you. who was it?" but as he turned to only see crona give a too familiar face as if he smelled something bad.

"It was him wasn't it?" Agathós asked giving the same look. Crona only nodded.

In the palace-

"perfect in three days we will be married and hopefully no disturbance." Kid said with a grin.

"My, this is your finest work yet. I see good things coming."

"Lady Arachne, nice to see you are well. I heard Demeter rant and yelled at you for not telling her where crona was."

Arachne only smiled "Don't be, I have survived from worse. I came by to see Crona and see if he was alright after meeting Excalibur." She said as she giggled seeing kid full of rage in one minute.

"he is well; he should be coming back real soon. But that's not just the reason coming here."

"I am sorry kid but I wish to ask if you could move the wedding a day earlier. I fear Demeter will ruin this for Crona and I do not wish to see crona in pain."

"But he is not ready, I know he is happy to get married but I don't want to rush him and make him frighten. After that incident with the prince, I cannot allow Crona to be worried."

"I don't mind."

Kid turned only to find Crona behind Arachne. Crona walked toward Kid and grasp his hands.

"Let's get married early kid. That way we won't be interrupted, especially on the eighth."

"Although I love the idea to be married on the eighth, I don't want to rush you especially since the eighth is tomorrow." Kid was already beginning to think how he loved the idea to be on the eighth, he felt worried it would be too much for Crona, but then his thought changed when crona gave him that smiled that made him think of changing the wedding date. Arachne was enjoying the show hoping they would kiss as a sign of agreement.

"You should listen to him kiddo! He only wants to make you happy!"

All eyes saw a figure in what appears to be in a black cloak and a skull mask that is shaped differently.

"Honorable father, what are you doing here!? The wedding is not yet!"

"Yeah Yeah I know but I couldn't help but wanting to come early and meet the one who you are quite smitten with!"

"Lord Death it's good to see you here! I did not see you coming~" she said with a smile and a bow.

"Lady Arachne! Nice to see you! How are you?" he said giving her a bow as being a gentleman.

"The usual, tending to my spiders but I am watching these two and enjoying their love blossom. It was getting quite interesting."

"I see~." Lord Death reply he turned to see Crona shaking a little.

"So you must be Crona. it is finally nice to see kiddo with someone that really loves him. you really hook with a winner, especially someone so sweet and precious." Lord death said giving two thumbs up.

"Thank you honorable father." Kid said with a bow.

"Thank you Lord Death, I will a good wife- I mean husband to your son."

Lord Death patted Crona's head lightly.

"Please don't be too formal, you're my son-in-law, call me dad!"

Crona only blushed deep red.

"Aw you're too cute! You remind me of Kid's mother, she was like you, even the angry side. It brings back so many memories. I even remember when I first met her." Lord Death said but sighed. "Those were good days. Anyways," he said as his hands were brushing away some air. "I agree, get marry early. I don't want to wait another day and then disaster comes and the better for you two to have fun and get to your honeymoon."

Kid was blushing madly and Crona was as well.

"Alright we will get marry tomorrow."

Somewhere in Athens-

"Are you certain she will help us? This is Medusa we are talking about."

"*ribbit* Of course she will, even though it will take about a week for the preparation, she will help us."


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

-The day of the wedding-

Crona was wearing the pure white chiton Kid had ordered specifically for him along with gold flowers around his waist, as he was beginning to prepare he heard someone coming in.

"Hello Lady Arachne." Crona said happily and bowed.

Lady Arachne just smiled and bowed back. "I see you are happy, but you seem to have mix feelings."

"I'm happy that I'm getting married but…" he then put his head down in guilt.

"Your concern is your mother knowing am I correct?"

Crona nodded. "Before I thought I would never be able to love someone other than my mother, but when I did I had hope my mother would accept, but now she may not accept me…"

Lady Arachne understood what he meant and so she gave him a hug.

To Crona it reminded him how his mother had held him and he felt calm.

"She loves you Crona, she will be happy and supportive. If anything she would just be glad it is someone that loves and care for you as much as her, but possibly even more." She gave him a smile.

"Thank you lady Arachne."

As she let go, Arachne held out a box. As she opened it, revealed a beautiful pink rose but with a black stem and gold outline on the pink buds. And next to the rose was a veil made out of silk web but gold outline.

"When I was a little girl, I had dream of getting married to the one I loved and to pass it to my child, but he passed away before I had the chance. The child I had hoped to bear never happened for I cannot bear a child. But seeing you growing up and protecting you like kid, maybe I can achieve at least one dream. You are like a child to me, so I wish for you wear this and you too can pass this on to your child, hopefully a girl."

Crona smiled as Lady Arachne put the veil for him and put the rose in the middle of the belt in the middle.

Hearing the door once again open to see Agathós.

"It is time."

-At the main hall-

Crona was walking down the main hall. He blushed at the sight of Kid in his draconic hybrid form.

'He is enchanting' Crona thought. Each step he took, the faster his heart was beating. On the final step kid held out his hand and crona grabbed his hand.

"Hiya everyone! As we all know it is my son kiddo and my soon to be son in law wedding. Now before we begin is there anyone here would like to say otherwise?"

"I Do!"

Crona, Kid, and Agathós showed a face of revulsion (except for lord death and lady Arachne)

"Ah Excalibur hows it hangin'~?" Lord Death said giving him the peace sign.

"Lord Death good to see you but alas I am here to see Crona."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THE WEDDING?! THERE WAS NO

INVITATION SENT TO YOU!"

"FOOL! As I said before I know everything." he said as he put his cane down and flash of lights were on him along with sparkles popping out of nowhere. He soon pranced his way to Crona and got on one knee and presented a bouquet of roses. "My dear maiden I am here to ask you once more! Will you marry me?!"

"No."

Excalibur was silent for a moment but slowly looked up.

"I see… then I have failed." Excalibur said with a teardrop in one eye. As he stated puff of smoke out of nowhere and he was gone.

"weeell since no one else has anything to say, let get on to the good part! Kiddo do you take

Demi-god crona as your queen but as well as your wife, to have and to hold for all Eternity?

"I do."

"And Crona do you take death god kid as your king but also your husband, to have and to hold for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Then all I have to say is you may kiss the bride!" Lord death said as he gave thumbs up and commented "give it a good one."

With no hesitation, Kid pull Crona to him and kissed him passionately. Both smiling in content knowing this is the best day for each other.

"Congrats pinky! I can't believe you're actually married now. To think you were going to be single for the rest of your single miserable life! *Gupii*" Ragnarok said as he choke hold crona but lightly.

"Please stop doing that! But thank you for coming Raggy!" Crona said but only got a noogie on his head.

"How many times do I have to say it?! Quit calling me that in public!" but soon stop seeing kid glare and grabbing Crona fast and holding him safely in his arms.

"Sheesh giving the death glare I get it, but just because he's married to you doesn't mean I won't come and see him. From now on I'm coming any chance I get to make sure you won't do anything funny! ~" Ragnarok said giving a sly grin.

"Please as if you are going to disturb us?"

As both gods were arguing, Crona was smiling and glad his life was turning out great and for the better.

As Crona and Kid were to leave, Crona toss the bouquet and as he turned, the newlyweds turn to see who caught the bouquet and saw Liz blushing madly as well as Ragnarok but with a side of rage. And soon Kid and Crona were off to their honeymoon.

-In Olympus-

"HA! Finally they got married! And to think I had thought it was going to be ruined by that boring-"

"Sir-" Soul said

"Annoying-"

"Um-"

"Self absorb know it all!"

At that point Soul gave up and hidden far away as Excalibur was behind Spirit.

"Fool! How dare you insult me whether I am here or not!?"

Spirit turned to see the small god aiming his cane at him, knowing he was going to get a lecture of a lifetime while soul was in the background enjoying the show.

**The End? Not until I say so! I feel this is short but worth it especially this is special, especially since today is my bday**

**and I want to post it up soon as possible**.


	16. Chapter: special

Special Chapter!

As Kid and Crona left to their honeymoon in Asia, Lord Death was in charge of tending to the souls along with Liz tending to the daily chores and security of the kingdom while Patty was being Patty. As it was a normal day, Liz had tended to the garden first and saw lord death having tea with Excalibur and Lady Arachne.

"Good afternoon."

"Ah Liz good to see you!"

"It is nice to see you."

"Ah maiden with such beauty is truly fairer than what I have seen so far I –" but was cut off with a fan hitting him on the head.

Liz gave a silent thank you to Lady Arachne as she was replied by a smile from the goddess.

"Forgive me if I may ask but why are all the gods and goddess doing here?"

"Hiding from work."

"Hiding from Demeter."

"Trying to woo-" again hit by a fan.

"I see." Liz said as she had a sweat drop. Before she could attend to other chores she was stopped by Lady Arachne.

"Oh Liz dear come have tea with us, you have done enough work. Please relax." Lady Arachne said.

Liz gave a smile and sat with the other gods and goddess.

"Thank you Lady Arachne."

"Please it is good to have tea with friends."

"Ah yes true happiness is being in the presence with those of family or friends but truly it is with the one you love." Lord Death said in contempt as he dwells in memories. "By the way, I always wanted to know how you met kid. I understand he was the one who saved you and your sister from eternal punishment, but it was to be private."

Liz was beginning to be paler than she was.

Lord Death feeling guilty he waved his hands to stop her from talking.

"But if you're not up to it you don't have to!"

No worries it's just been so long. Well how should I start? It was when I and Patty were a few years younger.

Liz and Patty flashback-

_Liz and Patty were traveling from their recent trip from one of the close neighboring islands. As they were off the ship, Patty eyes were wide as she gave Liz big smile and looked all around. Liz had been while she was alive a tailor of sorts and a designer so traveling to Athens was the idea to start her shop here as also to keep her sister safe._

"Ah so you were a tailor when you were alive. I have heard you made fine clothing from kid, but what about your sister?" lady Arachne said. She had heard the young lady to be the tailor of Kids clothes

"Well before we went to Athens we were from one of the neighboring islands, but it's been so long I hardly remember where we were before. Patty wasn't like me in clothing but she was a great Gardner and caretaker on animals."

"That would explain Cerberus being a little trained." Lord Death said along with a chuckle.

"Patty thought Cerberus was perfect the way he is, but you know kid."

All gave a small chuckle and giggles.

Back to the flashback-

"_Hey big sis can I ask you something?"_

"_Yes Patty?"_

"_Since we're here let's go get something to eat first and then go get jobs! I hope I can find someone who has a pet giraffe. I mean it was fun taming lions to eat the victims that fail but still..."_

_Liz gave a light chuckle but cannot ever understand Patty's humor but then again she wouldn't judge her sister because like that old saying 'never judge a book by its cover.'_

"_Hey sis?"_

_Before she could say anything she saw before her the goddess temple Athena._

"_Let's check it out!" Patty stated. But before Liz could say no Patty was already running towards the temple._

_As Liz entered the temple she saw the statue of Lady Athena. Ever since Liz was little she always looked up to the goddess Athena. Liz never doubted herself because of the goddess. Before she could say a prayer, she heard her sister being argued by a young priestess._

"_How dare you steal the food of the goddess?"_

"_I wasn't stealing! I saw the food on the floor and I wanted to pace it on something more proper for her."_

"_Hey I but I know my sister, she wouldn't steal and we have high respect for the goddess."_

_Before the priestess could say anything a tall woman with long black hair and wearing armor was walking to them._

_The priestess bowed before her and Liz and Patty did a minute later._

"_Please goddess Athena forgive me for my yelling in your temple, I was about to sent these thieves on their way to court."_

_The goddess turned her way to the two sisters and smile._

"_These two were not stealing I do not sense any malice nor any tend to but only good in there action. It is quite nice of them to do that for me."_

"_Y-your Lady Athena?!" both Liz and Patty said_

_The goddess nodded. _

_As she was called to choose a dress to wear for the upcoming harvest, Liz pulled out a dress from her bag and bowed while holding out a dress._

"_I know you do not think ill of us but please accept this as our gratitude."_

_The goddess was truly happy after seeing the dress and had an idea._

"_Please come with me as my guest and friends to the harvest? I know it is quite sudden but I would like to thank you for this beautiful gift."_

_Both sisters replied "it would be an honor!"_

_At the harvest festival-_

"_Wow all the Gods and Goddesses are here!" Patty said with glee._

"_Please make yourself comfortable and enjoy." _

"_Thank you lady Athena."_

"_Please just call me Tsubaki and it is no problem. I apologize for my priestess medusa. Even though she is quite young, she takes her duty serious."  
"It is no problem. From our experience in travelling, we have come across the same problems."_

_Another reason for their travelling, from village to city to other places, trouble seem to find their way a lot. The most reason was some royals being a sleazebag or they come to the wrong place at the wrong time and accused for an unknown crime. When Liz had a while back worked for some rich people as a tailor, the husband tried to have his way with her. If Patty had not been there, Liz had not known what would happen. But sadly they were forced to leave because of that._

"_I know most of your troubles had been hard, I have seen it, but you still find hope. I am glad you have come here. As a tailor, I had hope if you would like to work for me. In exchange you and your sister will have a place to live and food to eat. Will you accept?"_

"_Lady Ath- Tsubaki!? Of course! It is my honor to work for you!" Liz eyes shined with hope._

'_This is great! We'll have a place to stay and won't have to leave anymore!' as Liz was happy in her thoughts, it was stopped when she heard patty laughing like a maniac and heard some guy screaming how unsymmetrical it was of her to move the chairs._

"Wow so that's how Kiddo met you guys. I thought it was your trials."

"Nope, but it was when I first met that so called goddess of love…"

Flash back-

_After the harvest Liz and Patty moved to a home nearby the temple. Liz had made so many dresses and even designed armors with the dresses for Tsubaki. As she was finishing up a recent dress, she heard someone came in._

"_Aw these are so cute~." _

_Liz look form where she was and saw a tall woman with purple hair down to her hips wearing quite a short chiton, revealing more of her legs._

"_Oh Tsubaki wasn't kidding about your work, but then again this is the goddess who does not lie. I would like a dress from you~."_

"_I'm sorry but I only work for Lady Tsubaki, and besides, I don't like the idea of someone who enters without my permission."_

"_Excuse me? I am the goddess of love, I have by any means more authority. Now if you please~?"_

"_No."_

_Before the goddess could speak they both heard a laugh at the entrance._

"_Now this is getting good."_

_Both females looked at the door to see a man by the door with a scar on his face. His armor was bronze and red._

"_And who are you?" Liz asked this guy although handsome was brutal and annoying._

"_Names Ares, but you can call me Ragnarok."_

_Now Liz was really scared. When she was in Spartan, she had a run in with a few warriors trying to 'woo' her but her and her sister beaten them to a pulp, sadly she found out the god of war was pissed as ever for his warriors getting beat up so easily._

"_Oh Raggy~! Good you're here! Tell her to make me a dress and I'll be sure to make it fun and good for you~." _

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! Besides, you ain't my problem and last I check, I came here to get back something that is mine."_

_The goddess of 'love' just hmph and left. Liz was surprised but still angry, this was getting frustrating._

"_Excuse me but last I check lady Tsubaki does not steal from anyone, especially from the likes of you."_

_But the god just laughed but it was a creepy laugh._

"_Ah man if you're trying to sound high and praising for your goddess it's too much, she has something that doesn't belong to her, like say a sword with a belt around the weapon with spikes."_

_Liz eyes widen remembering Lady Tsubaki bringing a weapon she couldn't control and ask if she could hold it for her until she found away. _

"_But why would she have it?! That is unlike the goddess!"_

"_Oh please," Ragnarok said with a gruff "she wanted to see if she can wield the weapon better than me but that sword is loyal only to me!" _

"_But why would she?!" Liz said confronting the so called god. "Last I check, she doesn't and wouldn't steal from the likes of you."_

"_Please she thinks she can outdo me. It's always a war between us heck we're the gods of war…"_

_Ragnarok now getting a good look at her, she looked familiar._

"_Hey do I know you? You look familiar.."_

"_No!"_

_Ragnarok was staring at her not surprised from her shout but rather putting all the pieces in._

"_Hey… your one of the girls that beat up my warriors…"_

'_Shit!' She thought. Before Liz could run Ragnarok was laughing._

"_What's so funny?! You found me and now your laughing!?"_

"_I can't believe this! You and some other blonde had beaten my men and to think it's just my luck. I've been looking for you to tell you something that I have wanted to tell you…" he said._

'_Oh no, he going to tell m off and then kill me! I don't want to die!' she thought until she was given a pat on the back._

"_You did a fine well job!"_

'_WHAT?!'_

"_Those good for nothings think there all that. It made me laugh so hard seeing they bruised up so easily and their pride crippled, they went back to training than fooling around! I wanted to thank you but you and the other blonde were gone!"_

"_So you're not going to kill us…?"_

"_For what? Nu uh you did me a favor, so please as my gratitude, you and the other blonde are welcome to Spartan anytime you want, no one ain't gonna harm you." he said giving her a hard pat on the back._

_Liz was surprised from the war god. To think she thought she was going to be punished or killed._

_But little did she know a priestess was outside of her house listening._

"_So bout that sword…"_

"So you were in good terms with Ragnarok? But from what I heard from my spiders, he acts as if he doesn't know you. Such rudeness…" Arachne said as she poured more tea in Liz's cup and Lord Death's as well.

"Well it's not that he's rude, but it's because I think I'm one the few he can show that soft side of his, he is kind when you get to know him."

"Huh?" both the lord and the goddess said.

"Well after that first encounter with him, he was starting to be more open to me. I mean he was still rude, but he was in some sense… sweet."

Flashback back!-

_Each time Ragnarok came by out of the blue, he would bring her fine material even silk. Although Athens trades were great, Spartans had some better trades. Liz was grateful for the unexpected gifts, but somehow felt bashful about the unexpected gifts. But their friendship with each other was blooming more. Ragnarok would talk to her about some things, usually the battles and how he got his scars on his face (in the middle) and on both his hands. His scars were from challenges he had when he was little. Although he is in a sense a child of spirits, he doesn't ever like to be considered the child of the womanizer. Liz understood his reason and respected as much as he respected her reasons as well, even his affair with the goddess Blair. _

_But during that time, Blair was getting aggravated knowing she was being denied by Ragnarok. Almost every charm she threw at him, he didn't react to them even when she was nude he just kept walking. As she went to find him she finds him talking and laughing with HER. Feeling upset by this she left. _

"So Blair at the time was getting angry and jealous for that? You two were just friends, nothing big correct?" Lord Death said as he was drinking his tea.

"But that wasn't just it? You began to feel something for him hmm?" Arachne said.

Liz was slowly blushing madly, but soon fades as she began to frown.

"Well we did start to like each other, he even stopped having his affair with Blair for me. I had hoped to tell him my feeling for him but then it seems to end, especially what happened to me and my sister…"

Back to flashback-

_As Liz and Patty were cleaning the house and preparing for the fitting for the goddess to try her new dresses. _

"_Hey sis can I ask you something?"_

_Liz nodded getting the chitons in order and her mind on her work_

"_Do you like that war god?"_

_Liz almost tripped on herself as she saved the chitons from getting ruined._

"_W-what do you mean by that?"_

_Patty just shrugged. "You seem really happy with him and he brings you stuff you need. From all the guys that gives you stuff, you don't accept them. But from him… I just want to say as long as he makes you happy, I'll b ok with it."_

_Liz was touched by her sisters words, until she said something else that ceased the heartfelt speech._

"_So if you guys get married can Mr. Giraffe be the one to marry you guys off?"_

_Before Liz could reply, there was a knock on the door. Before Liz could answer, everything went black and only heard Patty screaming…_

"And when I woke up me and Patty were before the judges."

"Why there? Surely you did no wrong? I mean even they should see you and your sister are good hearted?"

"The judges said otherwise…"

Flashback-

_When Liz woken up she noticed where she was depressing. Everything grey and shallow. As she slowly got up, she saw Patty asleep but notice something. She was pale. There was no coloration on her. In fact, Liz herself notices she was pale. She went to wake up her sister until she saw there were shackles on their legs._

_Liz said getting really scared. Did she mention she was afraid of spooky places and anything supernatural._

_As Patty was waking up there was a booming sound._

"_Let us begin the judgment."_

'_Judgment?! Why are we in Judgment?! We didn't do anything wrong!' but Liz notice nothing came out._

_But the judges kept on._

"_Elizabeth and Patterson, we have read and seen your life up to your death."_

'_WE'RE DEAD? !' Liz thought._

"_You have many wrong doings but you have suicide. That is the worst crime to ever commit."_

'_Please let us speak?! Someone killed us!' she cried out in her head. Before the judges made it final, they heard someone coming._

"_Cease this unfair trial!"_

_Liz saw a young man with golden eyes and three white stripes on his head._

"_My lord these souls are evil and must accept their punishment-"_

"_This trial is unacceptable!"_

'_is this their savior?" Liz and patty thought_

"_Clearly….. THIS ROOM IS ASYMMETRICAL!"_

_Everyone in the room was shocked._

"_Everything! The walls are slanted, the floor is not perfect! And each of you clearly is all not in a straight line! But what is worse," he said growling "these souls are not guilty!"_

"_but-" _

"_No buts! I understand the laws here perfectly. Although their so called crime is difficult to clear out, I decided they will work for me. And when all crime is clear off, they will be reborn in the land of the living." _

_As their savior turned to them, the man lends both his hands to them._

"_I understand someone has put you in extreme trouble and sowed your mouths shut. I will help you under the conditions you trust me."_

_Liz looked at her sister and saw she nodded. So at the same time they reached their hand to him._

"We were not sent to the Elysian Field, but its better here than Tartarus."

"How rude of those Judges. To think they are to see who goes where when in the end they are one-sided with everything." Lord Death said as Arachne nodded.

"To think when you think the living has trouble, it is the afterlife that has more trouble." Lady Arachne said with dread and disgust. "But I am glad you and you are here. Although Crona has changed Kid a lot, it is you two as well that have helped Kid with some struggle. But what about Ragnarok, does he know about this."

"Well from his action I think he believes the rumors rather than asking." Liz said as she sipped her tea.

"You really are that dense? I thought you had some faith in me?"

Liz looked to see Ragnarok by the entrance.

"Well hearing you sleeping with that no account harlot, should I say otherwise."

"Hey I stopped sleeping with her."

"Let me guess you felt guilty if you did? I feel so grateful for you.." Liz said sarcastically.

Lord death and Lady Arachne were watching as if this was a play, waiting for the good stuff to happen.

"Let's see, I went to your home to find no one there, finding out supposedly you and your sister disappeared. I looked everywhere for you. I thought I did something wrong or I was a fool. Then when I found you here dead, I felt relief and utterly frustrated. To find the one I've been looking for nearly a few decades or less to find her dead. What do you think?"

Liz was getting angrier by the second. She was going to do what she had hoped for years. She walked towards Ragnarok and slapped him hard on the face.

Death and Arachne eyes were wide, hoping Liz can still runaway.

Ragnarok was silent for few minutes.

'I just slapped him! What was I thinking?!' Liz thought. But without realizing it, the god of war just held her. Liz was surprise and so were the two Audiences (Excalibur knocked out)

"I know I'm an idiot and reckless, but know that every minute after you left you were all I could think about. When I was looking for you I was scared if you were alright. I thought when I find you I wouldn't let you go. I would literally drag you to Spartan, keep you locked in and make sure you would never leave me, but after a century, I was worse than I was before. Blair would try to, but in some sense, I kept denying her. I threatened but all she did was continued on coming to me and I just pretend were still having an affair. I didn't have anyone to care with you gone until I met Crona. He was the only one that cared about me but didn't tell him the truth, 'cause of 'keeping my reputation'. But I didn't know where you were..."

Liz was beginning to feel guilty but then felt relief. She lifted her arms up to hug Ragnarok back.

Both Lord Death and Lady Arachne watching everything.

Somewhere in a tropical island nearby a volcano-

"So it seems Liz has found out the truth." Kid said smiling wearing only a robe along with crona the same.

"I can't believe Raggy has been looking for her all those years. I feel so guilty not being able to see why he was really sad." Crona said holding Kid's arm tightly as he was sitting with Kid on the bed.

Kid smiled and turned to kiss his now married wife on the forehead.

"Do not feel so much guilt my love, you did not know about this. Ragnarok doesn't like the idea of pity. Besides now they are happy and it is already clear, let us get back to our share of love~" he said with a purr kissing crona passionately.

**Well this special ch. is done and I hope you readers like it so far it for those that has been reviewing and following up on this story. Also I do not do that kind of stuff are mature stuff. It is not my style. I am again thankful to those following and continuing to read. You guys keep me continuing on. THANK YOU!**

**p.s.: I apologize for the cursing. Also all soul Eater characters (except those not from SE) are not mine.**


	17. Chapter 16

Ch 16

In Olympus-

"HE IS WHAT!?" Demeter screeched.

Spirit was in his throne relaxed until he heard the Mother Nature screeching ruining his time to relax.

"How dare you excuse of a god! My son is now the wife, no slave to a monster and that monster is doing whatever perverted sick dreams he pleases to my son! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

He groaned for a whole week he has been watching kid and Crona's honeymoon and they had not once any problem. Aw how young love is (one of them being young). He was surprise how sincere and caring kid was to crona, he really was glad his plan to get those two together. 'Now how is he going to deal with this?' he thought. 'Now I see why Crona say that!'

"Demeter you have to understand, crona isn't a child anymore. He needs to be in other loving arms and so far he enjoys those arms~."

"That revolting dead god!? He is cold as ice and evil. May I remind you he was the one who lead medusa to my poor little crona?! Or even hurt him and blame the poor warrior?!"

"Demeter you are blinded by many things and fooled by what believe is love. Kid would not harm Crona and loves him dearly. That warrior was the one that hurt crona back then and medusa knew where crona was, all Kid did was protect him. Demeter, you cannot stop this and since they are married, Crona now rules and lives with Kid, you should know you cannot separate them and let crona be happy."

Without uttering a word, she left.

Spirit sighed, "I guess even you Maka agree with Demeter?"

"Papa she is right about Lord Hades! I have seen how cruel he is and how he has that obsession of symmetry! Knowing him, Crona will be a doll to that disgusting god! Who watches over a child like that! Crona thinks he is in love with Lord Hades that death god won't hurt him. But he isn't thinking right! Lord Hades is ruthless! He has not heart! "

"Maka that is enough!" spirit shouted.

Maka was shocked, never had her father shouted at him.

"Maka you are not to talk that way! Kid is not what Demeter says. Kid loves crona deeply, understand this Maka. Crona has been happy. Those two have never been happy through their whole life but when I met crona as a baby I knew there was something special. "

"Wait a minute what do you mean by that?! Papa what are you saying?!"

**Yes what does he mean by that? If anybody reading so far thank you for supporting me to continue writing this story. But please review and I don't mind flames; it just helps to write a better story!**

**P.s sorry if it's short.**


	18. Chapter 17

Ch17

"Maka Crona is special, but what crona is can be very dangerous

Spirits flashback-

_At the Demeter's Domain._

"_Man why hasn't anyone done anything interesting?" Spirit said. He was surprised his son has not caused any damaged in Demeter's home._

_It was the celebration of Demeter's child being born. As much as it was interesting that Demeter has a kid with a mortal man, Agathós was his name. But this celebration was BORING. _

'_I remember when I had celebrated my first Daughters birth, oh was that a great celebration. But this is too plain.' He thought_

"_PAPA!"_

_Spirit was brighter than anything when he heard his Maka calling him papa (it's when she was happy about him being responsible or when she ask him for something) although Maka had look like a teen she was about a century or two old. (She barely turns 16 in god years)._

"_Papa its time to bless the newborn Crona!"_

"_Thank you my sweet baby girl!" Spirit said cooing at her. Ah babies thinking it now Spirit goes down to memory lane when Maka was a baby._

_As he went to the center of the celebration, Demeter was holding a small tiny baby. As Spirit held the baby to announce he notice the baby was not as he expected._

'_Huh this is Demeter's baby? I thought being the child, no wait son of Demeter; he would show signs of some powers.' But then he felt something odd about the baby that gave him chills. _

'_I'll talk to the fates about this…'_

"_Today we celebrate the newborn child of Demeter. From this day forth this little boy will be known as Crona!"_

_As everyone celebrated and cheered, Spirit felt the baby moving and began to cry. There was definitely something was really off about this baby that he couldn't help describe. Demeter snatched her baby and began to coo the baby to calm down. Spirit walked away and was enjoying the entertainment of Blair trying to seduce Agathós once again only this time Blair had not much on. But it didn't have him to watch Blair but rather the baby. He decided to leave early in favor to know from the fates._

_Somewhere in the Underworld_

_Spirit had gone to the cave of the fates but before he could enter a fan had blocked his way._

"_Lady Arachne you look beautiful and radiant as ever! ~" _

"_Thank you Lord Spirit but please don't use flattery in this. Just tell me why you are here."_

_Although Lady Arachne was calm and collected, it was scary how she can show that scary side without ruining her features._

"_Lady Arachne you see everything, you already know why I' m here."_

"_Oh I do I just wish to hear it still. But you should know it is not wise to know what is in the future. Not all is set and stone and knowing the future can ruin the future and disturb the balance."_

"_I understand I just only come to see about the newborn of Demeter. There is something odd about the child. I mean it's healthy and well but there is something very wrong."_

"_So even you have sensed it. That is the reason I have come too."_

'_So even Lady Arachne knows and don't know…' Spirit thought._

"_If you like we will learn together…."_

_But Lady Arachne smile faltered._

"_I understand your reason my lord but I fear what we will learn will only be worse for us… or crona."_

_Spirit putting a serious face nodded. As they entered the cave, there they saw three women, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis._

"_We see lord Spirit has come along with Arachne" Clotho who is the present spoke as she was woving thread of life._

"_We apologize to come at such a wrong time, but-"_

"_We see all," Lachesis spoke measuring the thread already woven, "do not think so low of us."_

"_Calm dear sister," Atropos said as her eyes were determining where to cut. "They wish to know about the Demeter's child."_

"_Yes that is why-" but spirit was stopped by Arachne as she shook her head to tell him to be silent._

"_When crona was born, there was something off about the child. The way Demeter has been caring to the child; it was as if she was afraid of something."_

"_Ah so even with the child's birth, Demeter still fears the child's life." all three sisters said._

"_Child of Demeter born in the death of life to the life of all things living." Atropos said. "Greets life as the child feels death." _

"_When the child was born, it was born dead," Lachesis spoke, "but breath of life it swallows."_

"_As today it has been greeted to the world," Clotho said._

"_But who so ever takes the child life, shall bring death to where ever it goes."Atropos said._

'_So that explains that feeling… but how can we protect him? Wait…'_

"_I can't understand. Why call him it? When I had blessed the child, I for saw crona as a boy…"_

"_When crona had died, child had no gender." Lachess said. "But when breathing life into it, crona took the gender of man."_

"_Once crona sees who it truly is, shall once again be genderless… or both." Atropos said._

"_Is there any way to protect him?" Arachne said._

"_No! Only thing sealing his powers is Demeter's mere flower!" all sister said and cackled. _

_Outside of the cave-_

"_Hey Lady Arachne?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can Death love life?"_

"…_?"_

"_Think about it, Life can't exist without death as death is the same way?"_

"_Where are you getting at?"_

"_You said not everything is said and stone. Why don't we bring them together?"_

"_Lord Death will not take another bride."_

"_Not him. Kid."_

"_!"_

"_I know Kid doesn't social much and that child of Demeter's is going to have issues. But think of what those fates said, crona needs someone that understands him… it. Kid could care less the gender. Their perfect for each other."_

"_For once Spirit, that may solve this problem…" Arachne was surprise by Spirit's idea._

"_But the real question is how?"_

"_We'll think it later. For now this is between us. No one is to know about this."_

Present.

"Maka all I can say to you Crona cannot leave Kid. They need each other than you will ever know."

"maka was shock. She knew when her father was and was not serious. But his action now there was something bigger than this.

"I shouldn't have done what I did… I'm so sorry Crona."

"Maka what did you do…"

**And to be continued. Hope you guys like it so far and thank you to those that been waiting patiently for the chapters. So I will update soon as possible! Thank You!**


	19. Chapter 18

Ch 18

As Maka left feeling confused and guilt she saw soul heading to spirit with a message.

"Hey Maka have you heard about Demeter's tantrums? So not cool." Soul said grumpily.

"What do you mean soul what's been happening?"

"Well Demeter will not bring back life on earth making other life suffer famine. In others hell is loose."

Maka was shock! Forgetting about what her father said decided to bring crona back to the land of the living and to his mother.

'Crona forgive me but you must understand…'

As soul saw Maka running, he slowly walked to spirit.

"Hey spirit." Soul said coolly.

"So any news?"

"Demeter is threatening to kill all life by ending plant life." soul said.

"Aargh that women can't take a hint." Spirit said angrily.

"Hey not my fault your plan sucked."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please," soul said in a lazy tone, "I'm the messenger of the fates too. They let me in on everything."

"So you knew and you played it out as if you knew nothing…. What's your aim?"

"Hey don't think I have some creepy plan, unlike some people so far. I'm with the whole protect crona club. He deserves someone that understands him and if he's happy, hey I don't mind."

"Well since you knew this whole time you can help on how to keep it that way. And what do mean others creepy plan?"

"Well I overheard from those fates that the prince who had the interest still wants crona so he has some witch help him by bringing someone or more than one to the land of the living to get crona. So far that arrogant prince is getting really bored so he is going to the underworld himself as we speak. Kid however got something for the intruder as we speak. Let's just say there will be a special seating for him."

"Don't tell me he still has that stupid torture machine…"

"Yea remember he used it on black star, boy did we all had a peaceful week." Soul said thinking of that wonderful stress free week.

In the underworld-

Aristides was walking to the kingdom, he was surprised the hell hound he was warned was not here.

In the outskirts of Tartarus-

"Yay Cerberus keep attacking them. Go for that cow man over there!" Patty said cheerfully as Cerberus was attacking random sinners.

Back to the kingdom-

Aristides was in awe of the kingdom, seeing everything in perfect design but what really caught his eyes was a painting of Crona with Kid. He ignored kid and looked at crona in the most beautiful white dress. But soon fury emerged.

'How dare he took him from me!' he rushed to the hall only to stop to find a young blonde girl.

"Excuse me I am looking for-"

"Oh don't worry Crona has been expecting you." Liz said cheerily.

"he has? Then where is he?"

"oh don't worry about that, he would like to meet you in the dining room."

"but isn't-"

"don't worry the lord of the palace is on some business. Beside don't you want to see Crona privately~." Liz said trying to hold her laugh in.

Aristides nodded eagerly following Liz blindly.

As they enter the throne Liz made an excuse to go find Crona. Aristides could not help stare at the food and especially the main chair. He slowly made his way to the kings chair and was about to grab a bite.

"I wouldn't eat the food, although if you wish to die."

Aristides saw crona entering the room and before he could get up crona held his hand up signing him to stay on his seat. As crona was walking to him, Aristides was looking at crona's body and couldn't help but admire such beauty but something felt off he was beginning to feel dizzy but nonetheless shook it off.

"If to have you by my side then I would take my chance…" he said giving his charming smile.

Crona stood only a few feet from him and Aristides was hurt.

"I want you to understand this and only this. Please leave me in peace and stop your selfish greed. I do not wish to see anyone hurt." Crona said in a serious tone.

"How can you say that?! This is an outrage! You are wasting your love on someone who doesn't deserve you nor can't even love at all!" Aristides said but as he got up he could though. He tried too many times and somehow he was feeling that dizziness all over again only his vision was going blurry all of sudden.

"You should have taken my wife's advice. Now you're paying the price for your ignorance."

Slowly Aristides look to where the voice came from and saw the demon god made his way to crona and held crona just the way the portrait was display only a cruel smirk lay on the death kings face rather than a gentle smile.

"Do you believe I would let you here with my love by himself," Kid said, "tell have you ever thought of what was your punishment when you tried to take him from me. I knew you would come here trying to steal him so I had my plan set and here you are now, sitting on the chair of forgetfulness. You will wallow here slowly slipping to nothing know you will not have crona and delve into misery. That's if you still remember to think…" that was when Aristides was slowly going into the pit of despair with only one to say before falling in.

'Crona…'

**And that is it for Aristides he might comeback might not but who knows! Hope you readers like it so far because it's going to get bumpy.**


	20. Chapter 19

Ch 19.

Hey everyone I want to let you in on some information that I forgot to slip in. in the Greek Myth of Persephone, there was a chair called the chair of forgetfulness. This chair puts you in a comatose state, but that's not the fun part of this chair. This not only puts you in a comatose state but it causes the victim to not ever leave the chair and you lose the need to leave and slowly you age but you don't know at all. I give my thanks to not the Greek myth for the idea but for the author Plum de Plume for the story Plight of Persephone, check out the story its really good and has more connection to the myths around Persephone. Anyhow on with the show!

"I need your help?" Maka asked wearing her armory and wielding many weapons.

The god stein had turned his head to Maka and slouches on his seat in the Olympus.

"Maka I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

"Please I need another way to enter without being detected and I know you have made something that can."

Stein still slouching lazily went back to his soon to be dozing.

"Maka if I did, I would still not give it to you."

"Alright what do I have to do to get you to give me what I need?"

"Funny you would say I need a hydra brought to my domain, that and a dragon along with one of Blair's love potion."

"why do you need blair's potion?"

"I wish to experiment on them to see if I can be able to dissect its baby and find the dominance and recessive genes and feature…." Stein just shrugs, "imp just bored and curious…."

Maka was a little creep out by this but left to get them.

Stein however watched as Maka left and sighs.

"What is so important about Crona… maybe if I ever get the chance I can dissect him. See what's so special." And with that he fell asleep.

In the underworld-

"Hmm… this is unacceptable." Kid stated as he was watching at Aristides state.

Crona looking up from his work, helping kid file some paper in the dining hall. Apparently there had been so many souls that had been sent to the underworld. Kid didn't want crona to work but crona wanted to work, and with the work done fast and early, they can spend time together and relax. Crona also put as his wife, he will share the work with kid.

"Hmm?" crona said.

"I do enjoy seeing him wither slowly but with him here watching (despite Aristides can't due to blurry sight) you I wish to throw him in the vortex of fire."

Crona was trying to think of something to calm kid or to change his mind on something else and thought of it.

"Maybe you can get Cerberus to have a new toy."

Kid turned to crona in awe of crona's mischievous idea he had in mind.

"What, may I ask is the idea you had in mind?" Kid smirk evilly.

Ten minutes later-

"now let's put him out of the chair…" with a snap o his fingers the chair had disappeared leaving a confused and disgruntled prince on what appeared to be a tall pole in the middle of what appeared to be a yard. Before he could move he saw Crona being held by Kid. Before he could jump, a huge three headed dog was really close to getting him.

Cerberus had found out that his master's love was kidnapped by some prince and smelling his scent, this got them riled up.

Kid however smirk and found this hilarious whereas Patty and Liz were making bets if he were to live or be kibble.

"This seems fun to watch."

All heads turned to see Ragnarok with a bowl of grapes.

"And what are you doing here?" kid asked.

"Well an albino birdie told me there was a certain prince here and I wanted to see this."

As if on cue, the god of messenger came in.

"So I didn't miss anything? Cool."

Kid was about to give them a message to leave when he notice they were talking to Crona and saw laughing and talking. Kid couldn't help but smile seeing Crona happy because he has opened up more and it was all because of him. As Crona was talking to Ragnarok, Soul was next to Kid.

"So tell me what are you going to do with the Demeter problem?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Dude listen and take this under consideration, the mortals dying up there coming down here will break the balance. If this doesn't stop, not only mortals will cease to exist but we will as well."

"I don't care." Kid glared, his eyes shining. "Demeter has to learn Crona is not a child and has the right to choose."

"*sigh* you know I'm beginning to think this would come to this… look there's a way that can settle this problem. As you know food here is curse, but there is a certain fruit that has a loophole." Soul out of nowhere pulled out a pomegranate.

"All Crona has to do is eat one these seeds and he stays here for a month."

Kid was not only twitching with rage but was ready to pummel soul into nothing.

Soul sensing this put his hands up.

"But it doesn't have to be just one month. Crona has the choice. Talk to him about this and see what will happen."

Kid looked to where Crona was as he was laughing about Ragnarok being slobbered by Cerberus. Apparently Ragnarok wanted to teach the snobbish brat a lesson until Cerberus was being playful with the god. Kid had hoped to not ask Crona of this, but with Demeter's rampage… he will have to talk to Crona about this.

In Olympus-

"Alright I brought what you needed…" Maka had said tiredly.

"Good now this," stein said pulling out two things. "This cloak is the same material Kid uses when he ventures out to take the souls that escapes." He said handing it to Maka, "with this cloak, you can venture in and out with no problem. And this little vial will allow you to knock out anyone. But this is very dangerous. Don't put it near anything hot or you might lose a limb."

Maka felt really scared just thinking about this right now but shook it away and grabbed the vial.

Maka soon rushed to leave, getting prepared to save all life.

Meanwhile

"I told him not to leave! If he waited, we would have gotten Crona with no problem…"

"Please…" the unknown figure coming out from the house. "You and I know I wouldn't help him if anything, I would have killed him." out came a women with yellow eyes and hair holding a snake.

"If anything he won't stop me from killing Crona."

"This is Demeter's kid! How are you going to get pass her without any problems?"

Medusa cooing the snake wrapping itself around her arm turned her view to Eruka.

"I have my ways…" she said with a wicked smile.

**Shocking that I leave it this way! But the true question to ask is: what is medusa's plan? If anyone guess or review I might put in a clue…. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 20

Ch 20

As Maka had came to the entrance of the underworld she was about to enter when suddenly she was gripped on the arm.

"You can't do this Maka."

Maka pulled her arm away from the messenger god.

"Soul don't stop me from doing what is right! He won't let him leave and rather have innocent lives dying!"

"Maka I had a talk with Kid and he might take it to consideration…"

"Please as if he cares…"

"There's a way where everyone wins. Demeter will have to accept it but at least she will have Crona, just not in the way she wants it."

"You serious?! This won't be acceptable! I have to stop this before it's too late!"

Before soul can stop her, she put on the cloak and disappeared. Soul exhaled and decided to go tell spirit about this. He could try to stop her but then she could find a way to get soul lost. Telling spirit so he can deal with this would be better.

In the underworld-

As Maka was entering in the kingdom she heard Crona humming as he was replanting some roses to spread. Maka slowly crept to the garden only for Crona to turn as if he knew she was there. Crona crept slowly from her direction.

"Crona please don't run I want to say I'm sorry!"

Crona although still scared was a little less tense but was ready to run.

"Crona I'm sorry for what I did! I shouldn't assume for what I did, please I only wanted you to be happy."

"Maka… I'm not mad at you anymore for that. I forgive you."

"Listen Crona I need to tell you tell you what's happening. All the plants in life are dying and mortals are next to go…"

"What do you mean?"

"After the last attempt to bring you home, I told Demeter what happened. She was furious! She decided and threaten if she couldn't have her son back then they won't have the source of their food either… I found out from soul that there was a way for everyone to not die. But he didn't tell me. But him negotiating is like talking to a stone, he won't listen. Please come back with me to Demeter…"

But little did Maka know Crona overheard kid talking. And he heard what soul suggested. In truth he didn't want to go back even if his mother threatened.

"I need to speak with kid…" but before Crona could go Maka had stopped him.

"Crona listen to me you need to go see your mother, she misses you!"

"Maka let me see Kid!" Crona said pulling out his weapon. "I don't want to fight you…"

"You won't have to…"

Before Crona could say why, Maka tossed the vial toward Crona. as the vial cracked the liquid inside became gas. Crona coughing suddenly began to fall only for Maka to catch him

Maka had grabbed Crona and ran off, leaving only a sword.


	22. Chapter 21

Ch21

Kid was entering the garden held the fruit and decided to talk to him about this but before he could call he felt something hurt in his chest as he fell to his knees. This pain hurt as if someone was trying to rip it out.

"Something is wrong…" Kid rushed to the area seeing no Crona.

"Crona!" kid shouted. As he was going to start panicking, he calmed himself and concentrated in finding Crona soul only to learn he was at the entrance being carried by the arrogant demi god Maka. Kid was about to roar a terrible roar and teleported to the entrance.

At the Entrance of the Underworld-

"Only a few more miles to go and Demeter will be reunited with her son."

But before she could move even further, a ball of fire had stopped her.

"That's as far as you go Maka!"

Maka was surprise to see kid here. She knew it was going to be hard but kid here in the land of the living, was going to be harder than before especially seeing him in that evil beast form.

"Listen he has to go see his mother it's the only way to save all life!"

"You don't listen to others when they tell you what you need to hear. I love Crona no matter what, and I don't care if Demeter sends her wrath on me, Crona deserves the life he wants. Not chosen by you, his mother, even me. I gave him the chances to leave if he wanted, but he didn't and told me he wishes to be with me. I know I'm a monster, what people sees only the bad but Crona," he said looking at Crona with so much care, "sees both my bad and good and still loves me. Tell me this," Kid gave Maka a cold stare that gave her chills "why do you deny all the sign and others truth? It isn't just Demeter isn't it, it's something else…"

Maka was getting so angry by this. She had known Crona all his life. She wants what's best for him, and sadly she like Demeter does not want Crona be with someone who is death. She heard the fates say Crona was meant to be with Kid as both life and death will walk hand in hand. Maka saw what kid is and knows Crona would live in hell and never see light. She knew she had to save Crona from this solitutude.. But before kid got closer, plants and trees grew all around Maka and Crona. Kid filled with rage burned the trees to the ground to find no one there. Before he could go into the forest of Demeter, soul was already there.

"Dude I'm sorry, I should have followed I could have stopped her but it seems fates had their hands on this."

"No soul you didn't know… I'm still going to get Crona. I love him no matter what! No is going to stop me!" before kid was about to teleport, soul held him by the shoulder.

"Kid you'll waste your time. They took Crona somewhere else."

Kid grabbed soul by the neck and held him in the air.

"Where!?" he roared  
"that's the thing I don't know… it's suppose to be a place where even you can't sense. Let me find out and I'll take you there." soul said trying to save some air in his lungs.

Kid tried to relax and let go of soul. Soul took in some air and decided it might be a good time to tell him the truth.

"Listen there is something you have to know. I know I'm going to get in trouble for this, but it's about Crona…"

**And there you have hit! I hope you guys love it so far! Please review and if you like just ask what's need to be there but please don't say Giraffe or something confusing!**


	23. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Crona was slowly waking up to find himself on a bed. But he remembered what happened before.

'Kid!' Crona thought. He looked around the room and notice this wasn't home, his home with Liz and patty but most of all Kid. Crona got out of the room to find it a little too grand of gold and marble. As he went out he notice this was more a temple but as he walked for ten minutes, he notice he was coming to the mouth of a cave. This temple was in the mountain. Before he could turn he bumped into a too familiar presence.

"MY BABY!"

Crona was shocked by this, how-

"Lady Demeter papa wishes to speak to you!"

"THAT HORRIBLE EXCUSE OF YOUR FATHER CAN WAIT! I HAVENT SEEN MY SON IN SO LONG!"

Maka nodded and left not glancing back at crona

Demeter gazed lovingly to her son and held him close.

"I miss my dear child. I was so worried, I had looked everywhere for you. Please tell what that vile monster done to you?! I will not let him off for this. He deserves so much more than he thinks."

Crona pushed away from his mother only to look enraged.

"Don't say that about my husband!" he shouted. "He didn't force himself on me; he loved me and showed me lots of great things out there and in the underworld." Crona was about to leave when all of a sudden something blocked him. When he looked up he saw what appeared to be glass of some sort.

"What is this?"

"Oh Crona you are brainwashed by him…" she said but raised her voice, "you don't know what love is! He took you away from me, had his way, and worse filled lies. He never protected you! I have and shall always!" she said as she grabbed Crona's wrist too tight a grip. "But I know a way to destroy this curse on you…"

Somewhere deep in the mountain-

As both mother and son entered, Crona saw a garden of sorts but only this was no ordinary garden.

"What is this place…" something about this place was familiar but scary and h didn't like it at all.

"This where you were born, your father and I had wanted your birth to be special so here you were born… but you had also died."

Crona tried to back away but couldn't with his mother's tight grip.

"W-what do you mean? How can that be when I'm here…?"

"Oh my sweet child, that remains to me a mystery but somehow you were still alive but in a sleep like state with your body still. You were as if still choosing and only then once you chose you began to be alive…"

"Choosing…?" Crona was beginning to feel scared.

"We had no idea what gender you were but it seem you chose boy. It's funny I wanted a boy where as your father wanted a girl."

Crona was truly freaking out by now in his head. How could this be true? What else was his mother keeping him from?

"But then we learned you are so special. Crona you have the same powers such as I. you would be able to grow or even bring life from death. But the fates had told us that you would feel the death of others and we couldn't bear the idea of you dwelling into so much feelings that would make you depress or worse. So before we left this temple, I made sure your powers were sealed by sealing them into a crocus that you grew when you first took breath."

Crona looked over his mother (tried) and saw one crocus by itself in the middle of the garden.

"But now that you are being controlled by that demon, I must seal those memories of him…"

Somehow finding the strength, Crona pulled away and ran.

"Crona I am doing what is best for you!" Demeter said. Little did she know that said flower was dying, allowing small amounts of power back into Crona…

**Wow its thanks to you guy for keeping on this story going on. So if any of you guys ask this, the Crocus is a purple flower that symbolizes youth and many things. It was also said it was one of the flowers Persephone had picked but it also represents what Crona is. There is more to Crona than what the fates lead on, I think it's because to have some entertainment (although I'm the one writing the story) but I believe it's to hide the truth.**


	24. Chapter 23

Ch. 22

Kid was listening to every word soul had just explained and kid was conflicted in either marching to Demeter's domain and destroy it or send locust just to spite her but what were the chances Crona was there… he would never hurt Crona he loved him/her no matter what. Kid was surprised learning that Crona was genderless but to him it means nothing, Crona is who he loves and the fact he is genderless makes him the most symmetrical being ever, making him even more perfect!

Soul knew Kid needed to hear this. Kid had been in the shadows and he deserved to have the right.

"But why didn't Agathós speak about this? Surely he was there…" then kid pause. "I know where to start to look." With that kid disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soul grin a toothy grin "well it seems my part in this is done. Better see what happens next…" with that soul left.

In the Elysian Fields-

"Ah my lord good to see you but where is Crona?"

Kid didn't want to put Agathós in worry but he needs to find Crona.

"Agathós this is important for you to tell me what I need to know. Crona has been kidnapped by Maka and I know he is with Demeter. I don't know how but Crona is in Danger and if can please tell me where Demeter would hold him!"

Agathós was afraid this may have happened ever since they went to seek the fates help. He wished Crona did not have to go through this.

19 years ago-

"_My love what's wrong?" Agathós asked entering the small sanctuary of beautiful plants. He notice Demeter was crying so much he felt the winds howling outside._

"_Oh it's terrible! Our child it's…" she couldn't continue as she passed the child. He noticed one thing, the baby was too quiet. It didn't breathe nor move and above all it had no gender._

"_I don't understand," Demeter said through tears, "I bring life to plants, I bring hope…. But why is there neither life to this baby nor any sign of what it is!?"_

_Agathós without harming the lifeless baby, he gently held both the baby and Demeter._

"_Maybe there is a reason for this!" he said trying to get Demeter's hopes up. "This is a child from you! Mother Nature! Maybe there is something the child is gifted with and who knows…"_

"_We see the child is choosing…"_

_Both mortal and immortal, had turn to see the fates there in the shadows._

"_Ah how the child is choosing to be. Male? Female? It does not matter for it welcomes life as it bids goodbye to death for all mortals and feel their death." Atropos stated_

"_It will eventually go back to being what it is now…" Clotho said._

_Agathós had somewhat little understanding of this, their child may be genderless but it would still be alive but it seems Demeter saw wrong._

"_How can I save my baby?! Please tell me?!"_

"_Child must choose a gender for now…"Atropos and Laichesis said together_

_Before Agathós could have a say, the child Demeter held so tightly as if the child would disappear on her. All of a sudden a blast of light occurred. _

_Demeter and Agathós covered their eyes from the light but the fates stood unfazed by it. As the light faded, there came a small whimper. Demeter and Agathós had gazed the now living breathing baby but it had some hair growing on its hair and it was pink! Demeter checked the baby and sensed nothing bad_

"_He's alive!" Demeter cried happily._

"_It seems it chose what the mother had wished..." Atropos said_

"_This will be interesting when life and death walk hand in hand." Clotho said_

_But Laichesis however mumbled "it was to be a girl…"_

_Demeter then notice a new flower bloomed by her side where Crona was. It was a Crocus. Demeter then had an idea. A small glow from Demeter's hand had lay on Crona's head and on the flower._

_Agathós surprised by this saw it over._

"_My love, what did you do…?"_

"_I merely sealed his powers. That way he wouldn't feel the pain of all deaths. He won't be able to use them and we have no worries of death taking him…"_

_Agathós felt hurt and rather disappointed. With no intention of whether the child had a choice or not. But what got his attention was small snickering from the fates._

_Demeter not paying attention, agathós got up from the flower bed (literally) and walked toward the fates_

"_What is so funny may I ask?"_

"_Such a fool she believes in everything." Laichesis said_

"_Did she really believe the child would be feeling ALL the deaths of mortals?" Atropos said_

"_The child would not feel the death, only sympathy…" Clotho said._

"_But" all three said._

"_Life and Death will walk hand in hand…." It was serious and soon all three laughed…._

Present-

'I still despise those fates even now.' Agathós thought

"If I know my wife, she would take Crona to where he was born. In fact I remember there was an entrance to the underworld from there." Agathós clearly remembered when he saw for the first time a three headed dog and he ran away from the beast.

"Thank you and I know a certain help will guide me to Crona..." kid said and teleported to his guard dog.

"Cerberus I need you to take me to where Crona is. He is in Danger!" kid saw the three heads perk up. Kid held up what was a lock of Crona's hair. The dogs sniffed it and sniffed the air. Few minutes pass and the dogs found it. With no warning, the dog ran out following the scent with kid following,

'Crona please hold on I'm coming!'


	25. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Crona ran as fast as he could and as he ran he did bumped into what appeared to be a tall man.

"HELLO LORD Crona! I AM JUSTIN, PREIST TO THE ALMIGHTY SPIRIT! I AM HERE SENT BY SPIRIT TO SAFE RETURN YOU HOME!"

Crona was shocked by this but before he could say anymore Justin had grabbed Crona's hand and ran to the entrance.

"WE MUST HURRY! YOU ARE IN DANGER!" Justin said while taking (dragging) Crona to the entrance. Before Crona could stop him he was slammed right into the invisible barrier and went backwards.

Justin was shock but went back to help Crona up.

"WE MUST FIND A WAY OUT FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS MOUNTAIN!" but before Crona could stop him, Justin grabbed his hand and lead him aimlessly through the castle, Crona was scared. His mother was going to somehow cast away all his memories of kid. He didn't want that, nor would he let her.

'I won't let her do that!'

But then they came to a stop and it just so happens to be where he was born.

"I SEEM TO HAVE LEADED US TO A DEAD END! LET US GO BACK!"

But as they turn there was the goddess Demeter at the entrance….

**As I forgot to mention and to make it clear, Crona was genderless before but because Demeter held Crona, he sense what his mother wanted. Crona was to only stay in one gender but when he was to meet and be with Death (Kid) they create the balance. Which means Crona takes part in welcoming spring (new life) and like kid but instead to assure new life comes (hence reincarnation). I had the idea before to have Crona be genderless as the symbol of life to have balance. But I wanted to ask what should Crona be? Boy or girl? I had this idea that he can be both or neither, but then it would be too obvious and would kill the ending so I'm letting those who have been following the story to vote the four options boy, girl, neither or both. And if you can message me about it, I don't mind I really want this story to be great especially to you guys for keeping me on this story so far. So please review and let me know what you vote!**


End file.
